


宏碧宫传说

by ashleyyan



Series: 山水cp [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, Political RPF - Chinese, 山水, 水表圈
Genre: M/M, 山水cp, 水表圈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyyan/pseuds/ashleyyan
Summary: （我不生产粮食，我只是粮食的搬运工）⚠️⚠️⚠️ 未完结 ⚠️⚠️⚠️ 有番外 有肉于是他们熟络起来，越聊越投缘，越聊越发现彼此有着很多相同点，越聊越相见恨晚，最后就这么成了好朋友。当时聊天的情形，一如现在山石旁的景象——一人坐在山石上，一人在他前面来回踱步，两人边笑边谈，书生意气，挥斥方遒。





	1. Chapter 1

1

“小文，你去安排一下，我们后天去趟贵州。”  
贵州？文维山一愣，不禁想到那个人，那个一个月前被忽然调出去的共青团第一书记傅之洲。难道总书记这么安排是有意的？毕竟自己是中办副主任，陪同调研这件事总还是少于正主任。  
看到文维山的反应，总书记栾华会意的点了点头，目光中带着一丝岁月的沧桑，口里不知是对他说话，还是在自言自语：“这个年轻人是块好料子，可惜了……唉，要是能调回来就好了……”  
几天后，文维山和傅之洲站在老人的身边，一起在黄果树瀑布前合影。  
傅之洲的脸上挂着兴奋的笑容，也许他自己也没想到，被一干人等叽叽歪歪调出燕阳之后，总书记居然这么快就来给自己打气。  
不过毕竟与老书记之间还是有代沟的，傅之洲在殷勤、尊敬之外，虽然也有些撒娇的孩子气，但到底他已经不是个“孩子”了，无疑，与同龄人文维山在一起说话会更自然、亲切一些。  
诸多过场应酬完后，傅之洲把栾华一行请到了下榻处，看了一眼屋内没有外人，便对老人说：“总书记，我想请维山一起去看看贵州的景色，尽一尽地主之谊。”——如果他和文维山不是栾华亲自提拔，他断然不会冒着犯忌的危险私自交好中央官员。  
栾华点了点头，这位平日脾气并不怎么好的总书记，对这两个年轻人却着实和蔼——“去吧，你们小哥俩也好好叙叙旧。”  
维山不禁觉得好笑，才一个月没见，哪里有什么事情可叙？

  
并肩走在离贵州不远的山里，傅之洲走路的功夫明显不如文维山，最后气喘吁吁的他实在忍不住，只好“求饶”叫停，拉文维山一起坐在路边的山石上歇脚。  
“真不愧是学地质出身的，居然这么能走。”  
“咦，学水利不用锻炼的吗？”  
“也有，但没你们走那么多，何况我很早就转行干了行政，更是比不上你了。”  
遥想起甘肃那艰辛的十几年，文维山淡然一笑：“你知道么，在那些人迹罕至的地方，看到狼都会觉得亲切——终于看到活着的东西了。不过还好，我们队里的人都说狼嫌我瘦，懒得吃我，所以虽然碰上几次，却是有惊无险……还有几次，我拉着骆驼走在沙漠里，又热又困，差点晕倒，可是沙漠里的沙子太烫，实在躺不下去……”  
傅之洲听着，也在沉默着。在相同的岁月里，他也一直生活在那个大西北的地方，虽然并未亲身感受，但也听过人们说起那里环境之恶劣。  
“你吃了不少苦吧？城市里的公子哥，能做到你这样，真不易啊……”  
“什么公子哥，你见过没钱看病的公子哥么？最后还是我父亲卖了手表才给我治好的……不过那些年经受了锻炼倒是真的，”他笑得云淡风轻，仿佛并不介意那些不为人知的辛酸苦辣，“其实，刚知道要回燕阳的时候，我就在想，有了那十几年的阅历，以后无论再有什么样的苦，我都不怕了。”  
“可惜我当时不认识你，真没想到，我回到燕阳后，听说和我一样调回来的同志，居然和我在一个省……”

  
说罢，两人都笑了起来。那是两年前，全国地矿系统第二次评功授奖大会还在筹办时，那时还任地矿部副部长的文维山，找到团中央第一书记傅之洲，邀请他出席大会。本来极客套的两人，当听说对方和自己都来自一个省份的时候，心下油然生出了一丝亲切感，虽然他们都不真正是那个省土生土长的人，但也算是半个老乡了。于是他们熟络起来，越聊越投缘，越聊越发现彼此有着很多相同点，越聊越相见恨晚，最后就这么成了好朋友。当时聊天的情形，一如现在山石旁的景象——一人坐在山石上，一人在他前面来回踱步，两人边笑边谈，书生意气，挥斥方遒。  
良久，夕阳洒了下来，傅之洲的眼神落在了文维山的身上，“我才刚注意你穿的这件衣裳，双排扣，很潇洒嘛。”他用了一个逐渐时兴的词语——潇洒。  
文维山平日极平静的脸上，此时早已打开了笑容，说道：“我怎么觉得你好像早盯上我这件衣服了。”  
被看穿心思的傅之洲顿时“哈哈”大笑，拊掌道：“聪明，聪明。”  
“拿去，你穿上试试。”文维山解开扣子，将上衣脱下，交给傅之洲。  
傅之洲有些惊讶的笑着说：“啊，这么痛快，都不谈谈条件？你这要是做生意可是会吃亏的。”  
文维山轻轻的摇了摇头：“一件衣服而已，你喜欢就拿去好了，你在贵州，条件不是太好……对了，知道你爱‘臭美’，我还特地给你准备了一件礼物。”  
傅之洲一边换上衣服，一边迫不及待的询问：“是什么？”  
“你猜。”  
“我怎么知道，这哪猜得着……”  
“那回去再给你看好了，但愿路上没有把它压碎。”  
“压碎？带玻璃的？”  
“接近了。”  
“那是什么……”  
……

  
当傅之洲戴上文维山从燕阳带来的墨镜之后，心里在高兴之外，更有一股暖流流过——如果说幼年丧母之时还并不太懂得“悲伤”二字，那么给父亲办丧事时就难免心酸了，那时他几乎用尽一个月的工资办了几桌酒席，然而邀请的人却无一来“捧场”，令他不禁感叹“人啊……”他有过很多朋友，有一些还可以在前面加上定语“好”，但还没有哪个人，或者说很少有人能像文维山这样打动自己。  
栾华一行终于启程要回燕阳了。文维山回头向傅之洲招了招手，走进了飞机的舱门，身上是几天前傅之洲穿的那身灰色中山装。  
飞机内，栾华又喃喃自语了起来：“这个年轻人，什么时候调回燕阳就好了……可惜啊……”


	2. Chapter 2

2

栾华把傅之洲调回燕阳的打算到底没有实现，因为连他自己都自身难保了。  
文维山不知道究竟发生了什么，栾华这几日说话总是语焉不详，欲言又止，很多文件不让他们接触，脾气比以前更加急躁。同时，文维山看到宏碧宫内的老人们，脸上的神色也越来越冷峻。  
一天，这个国家虽无一官半职但却手握重权、宏碧宫真正的主人成希全，对文维山话中有话的说道：“维山，你还年轻，有些事情要想清楚。”  
他回头看去，但那个白发苍苍的老人却不再多语。  
几天后，中央政治局召开会议，会议上发生了一件令文维山既吃惊又有所准备的事情——栾华辞职了。  
文维山毕竟身为中办副主任，有些事情还是听到了风声的。  
接下来要做的，就是大家讨论这件事，并最后决定新任总书记的人选。文维山知道，这个决定是那群老人们早已经做好的，轮不到他们说话，他也知道，对栾华的批判马上就要开始了。  
果然，文维山旁边的中办主任伍昭国，就像火山喷发一样，无情揭发“前”总书记的栾华的错误，然后加以无情批判。文维山明白，作为和自己一样被栾华提拔的人，伍昭国想划清界限，以使自己不受栾华的影响。

  
此时还不到他发言的时机，他只得垂目静静的听，然而他渐渐感觉，伍昭国已经不是在揭发了，而是在“陷害”。他不由自主的摇摇头，忽然想起什么，抬眼望了一下坐在那排主座上的老人们，自己适才的动作，肯定逃不过他们的眼睛。算了，看到就看到吧。文维山心里出奇的平静，但却为栾华打抱不平，他看到栾华易怒的脸上果然已经涨的通红，心中不禁一紧。  
他不忍心，栾华到底也上了年纪，他是把自己和伍昭国当成学生一样看待，如今却被自己一手提拔的人反咬一口，心里一定很难受。  
他记起自己亲历的动荡岁月里，他亲眼看着一向尊崇的老师，无言的看着对面批斗他的学生们，眼睛里满是伤痛。他无力帮老师做什么，只有默默替他难过。但有一次，他实在忍不住心中的不平，用手臂挡下了自己发狂的同学，然后，自己也成为被批斗的对象。然而他不后悔，虽然为此曾吃过一些苦头，但心中却得到了解脱。  
凡事但求无愧于心，这是母亲曾经教诲过的话，于是文维山决定，为栾华说几句公道话。忽然间，他耳边仿佛回荡起几天前听到的那句话：  
“维山，你还年轻，有些事情有要想清楚。”  
想清楚，想清楚……

  
“维山同志，下面该你发言了。”主持会议的元老之一的奚孟章的一句话，将文维山拉回到了现实中来。  
“我……”文维山慢慢看了一遍会议桌上的人们，最后下定决心，“我想说的是，刚才伍昭国同志的发言，有一处不实。”  
会场上一阵骚动，人们纷纷轻声的议论着，议论的声音传到了文维山的耳朵里：“文维山怎么这么傻？这回他可要倒霉了……”  
倒霉？倒霉就倒霉吧。他望向栾华，心中默默说道：“栾总书记，我不会负您的……”  
“那是怎样的不实呢？”问话的是会议上很少说话的成希全。  
“伍昭国同志说，栾华同志给科大学生回信，让他们坚定信念，进一步深化同旧势力、旧观念的斗争，说这是挑拨党和群众之间的关系，这件事我觉得栾华同志并没有写那样一封信。学生游行的事栾华同志也很着急，怎么可能还去挑拨呢？”  
“哦？”成希全脸上几乎看不出任何表情——一般人这个时候往往会吓到，会觉得害怕，文维山也禁不住有些无措，但他平静了一下心情，继续说道：“因为平日里栾华同志的信件就是由我处理的，因此我对此比较了解。而且如果真有那样一封信存在，相信事情不会是几十个学生到天华门前游行这么简单。”  
伍昭国看了文维山一眼，目光中有着一种自上而下的怜悯。

  
会议终于结束了，除了私下议论的人们，那些元老对文维山的话看上去似乎没有任何反应，栾华到底还是辞职了，接替他的，则是居于宏碧宫南院的总理宋离青。  
走出会议大厅，文维山只觉得心乱如麻，他想理清，却几乎找不到头绪。还是伍昭国主动走过来打招呼，才让他不得不又平静下来。  
“维山，唉，你好糊涂……”  
文维山无奈的苦笑了一下，“我只是不想让栾总书记太难过，昭国，说实话，我觉得你做的过分了。”  
对面的人有些语塞，皮笑肉不笑的说：“你还是老样子……唉，维山，我也算你的师兄，为兄今天劝你几句，干政治的，还是不能太过正直，不然就……”  
文维山继续苦笑着，“也许我不太适合干政治吧，本性难移。”  
“维山，事情已经过去了，再想也没有用，现在也挽回不了什么，我觉得你现在不妨早做打算，看看哪个省份比较好，挑就挑一个好一点的省，容易干出政绩，可以早点回来。”  
哪个省份比较好呢……文维山思索了一下，忽然间闪过那人带自己走过的贵州山水，心下已然做出了打算——“云南吧，那里需要有人去好好做点事情。”  
伍昭国不禁哂笑出来：“是想离傅之洲近一些吧？唉，你们两人啊，几乎一样的脾气……”  
于是，他带着几分感慨，摇头叹息而去。

然而几天后中央下发的文件却令他大吃一惊：中央办公厅主任伍昭国就任福建省省委书记，副主任文维山转正。


	3. Chapter 3

3

吃过晚饭，文维山走在通向仪山园的路上，心里怀着一丝疑惑与忐忑。他不得不猜测，他这个新上任才三个月的中央办公厅主任，究竟何德何能得到那位老人的青睐，竟说要亲自指点他工作。除了这一点，引起他疑惑的，还有听到这句话后新任总书记的反应——他抬头看了一眼成希全，又看了一眼自己，目光中说不出的味道，带有几分了然，几分欣然，还夹杂一丝怜惜。

“维山，你知道为什么你和伍昭国得到的结果是相反的吗？”老人直截了当的问。  
“……我一直也在思考这个问题，我觉得，是因为政治没有传说的那样黑暗。”文维山习惯性垂目而坐，只在说话的时候才会看面前的人，但腼腆内向的个性又使他羞涩的低下头，抿嘴微笑。  
成希全本来颇冷峻的脸上绽放出了笑容：“你这孩子果然聪明，我没有看错。伍昭国这样的人，是做不了大事的。栾华只是在政见上走了偏锋，但谈不上犯了多大的错误。伍昭国为了讨好我们，居然在会上那样说，这样的人没人瞧得起。你也许不知道，私下里，栾华对你评价很高，我们几个老家伙也都一致看好你——不过还有一句话，政治也没有你想象的那么简单。”  
虽然最后一句话让文维山心头还有些沉重，但成希全的话已经让他感觉很乐观了。  
成希全嘘了一声，仿佛沉浸在回忆之中，悠悠说道：“你知道，我也经历过这些大起大落，那时比现在更厉害，那时候你一旦掉下去，就会有无数人的脚踩过来，说什么的都有，伍昭国和他们比，可差得远了。可见跳梁小丑也是分等级的，他们那种功夫，一般人可学不来。”

文维山觉得好笑，他忽然发现眼前这位老人，其实也是满和蔼可亲的。然而当他抬头看到成希全的目光时，那股异样的感觉再次溢上心头，而且更加强烈。  
成希全那样的目光，以前也似曾相识，然而都没有这般逼人，似乎要看穿他的心。那目光蕴含了太多内容，让他读不懂，只是不自觉的感觉身上有些发冷。  
良久，成希全说：“我累了，你扶我到床上。”  
文维山小心翼翼的站起来，扶着成希全走进他的卧室，又扶他坐在床上，转身正欲离开——他实在很想逃脱这诡异的气氛，到外面去透一口气，然而，这时成希全叫住了他：“小文，过来。”  
文维山只觉得全身止不住的紧张，任他再聪明，也猜不出来成希全葫芦里卖的什么药，只好忐忑的走过去。  
成希全看他这样子，大笑起来，一把拉他坐下，另一只手则握上了他的腰身——那握有国家大权的手，如今却被新的猎物所吸引。文维山惊得一挺身，想要站起来，却被成希全生生压住。

“小文，有些事情，你要有准备。”  
“您指的是什么事？”  
成希全依旧是那样的目光，脸上却闪现出了温柔的笑容。他贴近文维山的耳边，极轻却又极清晰的说道：“你不会猜不出来吧？就算不知道，也马上就可以知道了。”  
文维山又打了一个激灵，睁大了双眼，他顾不得宏碧宫中人们所守的礼仪，直直的望着成希全的脸。一瞬间，他想到了自己曾经在图书馆中看得大惊小怪的那些明清小说，又想到了后来接触得越来越多的从古至今的某种风尚，但他从来都只以旁观者的身份怀疑、惊讶、叹息，以为离自己很远，没想到忽然间自己竟然遭遇这样的事……然而他又定了定神，想着也许并不是自己想的那样——  
“不错，就是你想的那样。”成希全似乎看穿了他的心思，颇有些戏弄般的说道。  
这句话令文维山几乎晕厥，成希全没有给他任何缓冲的时间。眼下，自己该怎么办？

文维山恍忽之中，感觉到衣领已被成希全解开，并且一只干枯的手伸了进来，摩挲在他的锁骨上。他自然而然的反抗，用手抓住了那只衰老的手。  
“你要反抗吗？”冷冷的声音中透着几分威严，说话的人根本没有觉得自己是在做着怎样的事，少许又略带嘲讽的说，“又不是女人，还怕自己的贞操被人玷污吗？”  
抗拒因犹豫而变得无力。文维山倒不是惧怕那人的权势，而是被成希全的后一句话弄得尴尬。——可是，男人也并不意味着就可以放纵。然而当他终于反应过来这句话的时候，已经晚了，他平整的中山装，此刻已凌乱的掉落在地上，而他本人，则被成希全拥着仰面躺在床上。  
心中又浮起不甘，于是他挣扎着用手臂撑起半坐，然而对上的，却是一张冷到可怕的脸。

空气凝固住了，最后，却是成希全的笑打破了僵局，“到底年轻啊……小文，我想你十年之后，或许还会保留你现在的正直，但却未必保得住你的‘操守’了，而且我保证，你肯定会喜欢这件事——”  
“您为什么这么肯定？”文维山的声音不同于他平日的温文，那个尊称的“您”只是他为了不至失礼才使用的。  
成希全弯起一根手指，端着文维山的下巴，强迫他抬头，将容颜尽皆展现在自己面前——“因为你是个美人。”说罢，他另一只手的手指划过文维山的下唇，然后狠狠的啃了上去。  
“啊……”惊讶的声音被霸道的吻吞没。文维山本能的用力推开成希全，以他们两人年龄相差之悬殊，这本不是难事。本以为成希全会气急败坏，却不料老人坐在床上哈哈大笑。  
“……好，好，不逗你了，本来以为你这个人挺温和的，不必用强用别有办法就能吃到，现在看来，用强我是比不过你，我老了，你倒不怕把我推坏——这样吧，我们谈条件，你今天满足我，我就让你知道一个惊天秘密。”  
“如果我不想知道呢？”  
“你不知道才会这么说，这秘密对你而言，可以说至关重要。还有——”成希全嘴上虽然笑着，眼睛里却突然变得恶狠狠的，“别不识抬举，别以为我不会把你怎么样，我会整的你生不如死。”  
“自从在地质队呆过，我就什么苦都不怕吃了。”

话还未说完，就听“啪”的一声，一记响亮的耳光扇在了文维山的脸上，顿时嘴角一丝鲜血流下来。文维山此时觉得，成希全不愧在军队里任职，年纪虽然大了，但真要比起劲力，只怕自己也并不轻松，而且一个很重要的劣势就是，他绝不能伤害到成希全，否则……  
“你以为我的手段会这么简单？你信不信，我让你们这一派的人都没有好下场，”缓了缓，成希全嘴边又闪过一丝得意的冷笑，“其实不用我动手，你们这一派的人也都保不住，那件事……”

文维山真正的惊呆了。派系，他从未想过自己也会卷入到派系中来，在他的心里，他并不归属任何派系，就算是自己的好朋友傅之洲，也没听说是哪一派，而他们不过是刚涉足政治领域的新人而已，自成一派显然是不可能的。  
“您是指……傅之洲？”  
“不单单是他，这些事，你慢慢会知道的……现在，你只要知道，如果你不忠于国家，不忠于党，那么非但你的全家受连累——包括你的老爹老娘，你的弟弟妹妹，还有你年幼的孩子，他们都会终生生活在黑暗之中；而且你的好朋友们，也都和你一样的下场。你应该知道‘欲加之罪，何患无辞’吧？你如果不想连累伙伴，还是听话为好。”  
文维山心中涌上了从未有过的屈辱感，一种强烈的被迫与无奈的感觉瞬间化作清泪，悄悄的淌下他的面颊。  
于是他乖乖的任凭成希全抱着、吻着，任他扒光自己的衣服，被他贪婪的看着自己的***，就像被欣赏的精美物件。

他闭上双眼，极力安抚自己有如汹涌波涛的心绪。他极力说服自己这没有什么，但心中的屈辱却令他愈发难过；他极力让自己不感受感官所带来的感触，但成希全两只枯燥的手在他全身抚摸，温湿的嘴唇和舌头在他胸前的游走，都令他一阵阵恶心。  
然而，渐渐的，他竟然有了感觉。  
成希全熟练的挑动了身下人的情欲，他坏心的挑逗他，又抑制他，看他脸上泛起绯红，看他嘴唇张歙、胸口起伏，看他双眼渐渐迷离……于是，他紧紧拥着这美妙的身体，疯狂的啮咬，疯狂的抓挠……

对文维山来说，这简直是如恶梦般的一夜，他几乎恶心了一个晚上。当第二天凌晨窗外的晨曦终于照进来的时候，他觉得自己终于摆脱了地狱。  
那人起身，从抽屉里拿出一个信封，丢给了床上裹在被里的文维山——薄被下面，是一丝不挂的他。  
“看看吧，小文，有些事，要好好考虑的。”

说罢，成希全恢复了往常的威严与肃穆，走出了房间。


	4. Chapter 4

文维山坐在办公室的桌边，静静沉思。这时，电话铃声响起，拿起话筒，竟然是一个久违了的熟悉声音。  
“维山，是我，听出来了吗？我已经到招待所了。”  
初时不免愕然，心头却生出一丝温暖——这声音还是那样激昂，还是那么热情，他几乎能够想象得出那人现在脸上的笑容。自从看了信封中的信件后，他的心中时时有一阵秋风荡起，吹得他直倒吸冷气，而这声音在这个时候出现，无疑让他轻松了起来。  
文维山也微笑着说：“你很会掐时间嘛，后天开会，明天还可以休息一天。”  
“是啊，明天我可要好好睡个懒觉——唉，习惯早起了，就怕明天一大早睁开眼后又睡不着了。对了，我好容易回一趟燕阳，你这个老朋友兼中央领导要不要来慰问一下我？”  
“哈……”文维山禁不住笑了起来，“你辛苦了，我代表我自己向努力工作在贵州的傅之洲同志表示诚挚的慰问——这样可以了？”  
“诶诶，这就完了？你也不来看看我，叙叙旧？”  
“嗯，不和你开玩笑了，今天晚上没什么事情的话，我就过去看看你，顺便，我还真有一件事要和你说。”  
“哦，什么事？”  
“我去了再说吧，电话里不方便，你把你的房间号告诉我一下。”

文维山拿笔记录着傅之洲说的地址和房号，写完一抬头，忽然发现面前站着一人，不禁心中一惊，但好在他本性沉稳，并没有表现出来。  
“总书记，您怎么过来了？——喂，那先这样吧，我挂了。”文维山一边若无其事的向不请而来的不速之客宋离青打招呼，一边挂断了电话，“您有事情安排，叫我过去一趟就好了，您不用亲自来……”他仔细端详着宋离青的神色，适才自己打电话时所说的话，虽然并没有什么敏感之处，但中央官员和地方官员交往，本就是犯忌之事，何况宋离青不可能猜不出电话那边的人是谁。想了想，宋离青应该没有听到前面的内容，而且他发现宋离青的脸上很平静，因此心下虽有狐疑，却也镇定自若。  
“也没什么，有点小事，我走动走动也没关系，”说着，宋离青把手上一些文件交给他，“来，帮我整理一下这些发言稿，后天开会要用。”  
“好的。”  
文维山接过文件，在桌子上轻轻整理了一下，他并不着急坐下，他知道，这么一点小事，不值得宋离青亲自过来安排，他必然有事和他说。他不由得想到了信上的内容，嘴角泛起了一丝不易察觉的冷笑。  
“维山同志，有些话我想和你聊聊。”果然，宋离青是无事不登三宝殿。  
文维山从容的答道：“总书记，您请说。”  
“维山，你知道你和伍昭国下场不同的缘故吗？”宋离青不知不觉，只称维山而省略掉了“同志”二字。  
“我不清楚。”  
“因为你人品好，无论成老还是栾华同志，都很看重你，特别是栾华同志，他极力保你，你的中办主任，就是他提名的。”  
本以为宋离青会示恩于自己，然而这个话头，却颇有些让文维山摸不着头脑。于是他不做回答，只认真的听着。  
不想宋离青却荡开一笔：“维山，我们都是新上任的人，我是新任总书记，你是新任中办主任，但你此前一直是副主任，比我在仁远堂的时间可要长得多，仁远堂的工作，我希望你能够尽力帮助我，不要受到前几天那件事的影响。”  
“……”文维山低头一笑，“总书记，您言重了，我只不过是中办主任，自然会尽我的全力，服从您和政治局的领导，做好办公厅的工作。”  
宋离青听他话说得客套而滴水不漏，情知此人对自己防备之心不轻，便也微微一笑，“维山，我知道你看过我的那封信，是不是被我吓到了？”  
这句话，倒真惊吓到了文维山——到底还是年轻，虽然马上平复了神色和心情，然而此前的一颤，却逃不过宋离青的眼睛。  
“人在江湖，身不由己啊……”宋离青轻轻的叹息道，“那封信虽然是我写的，但是却是有人授意，我也是没有办法。你如果有什么想法，也不足奇怪，但我还是希望你能够多了解我……”  
文维山皱了下眉，说道：“总书记，维山不才，您能够这样坦诚相待，我很感动。您刚才说，有人授意您写那封给学生们的信，我大致也能猜到，不过，对我这个不是您心腹之人的人说这些，是不是……”  
“不错，我确是貌着风险来和你说这些话的，你如果想为栾华同志报仇，完全可以出卖我——可是我相信你不是那种人，在那种前途悠关的情况下，你还能挺身而出为栾华同志辩白，可见你不是唯利是图的人，我也自信没有看错你。你只要相信我，我也是很无奈的。其实你也应该知道，我在宏碧宫里，实在没有什么心腹。”  
“您如此看重我，我真有些诚惶诚恐，”文维山又认真端详了一下宋离青的目光，然后回复到了他平日的腼腆，垂下双目，说，“既然您对我这样信任，那我斗胆也说一下我的想法：我确实听到一些关于那封信的事，我也可以理解您这样做的无奈，其实我担心的是，您会不会如有些人说的那样，对栾华同志……”  
“这点你放心，我和栾华是多年的老战友了，他这个人脾气很直，又宁折不弯，就是因为这个才……另外，你也放心，栾华同志的眼光我是相信的，他提拔了一批年轻有为的干部，这些人都是栋梁之才，我绝不会去打压——只是你要谨慎，不要轻易相信那些风言风语，我的为人，你早晚会了解的。”  
文维山看着面前的宋离青，心中百般滋味。此刻他真正尝到了政治的复杂味道，他不禁要重新审视成希全的话语和自己看完信件之后的想法了。谨慎的性格使他并没有完全相信两人所说的一切，但至少他已能肯定：不论宋离青是无奈还是主动，不管他是否真的如他所说看重自己，至少目前他对自己和所谓自己所属的这一派，还不会下手。事实上，这一番谈话令文维山对宋离青有了一个比较好的印象，只不过他还要再观察。

然而，宋离青临走时的一番话，却又让他心中沉了一下。  
宋离青很轻声的询问：“维山，前天成老把你叫去，他是不是对你做了那事？”  
“……”文维山知道瞒不过宋离青，看来宏碧宫里的人，对此都是心照不宣了，于是他轻轻的点了点头。  
“哦，那……他有没有……进去？”宋离青问的很谨慎。  
最后一个词，几乎令文维山晕厥——难道昨天的事还没到最严重的情形吗？  
“唉……维山啊，我为你好，提醒你一句，成老看上的人，不会轻易放手的，你最好做好万全准备……”  
“什么万全准备？”文维山带着颤音问道，他心下的无奈与哀恐着实无法完美掩饰。  
“你……嗯，这样说吧，如果成老不打算真做还好，但如果真等到他亲自动手，你可能会很疼，可是如果提前有人做了，你到时的痛苦多少会轻一些——我这样说，你能明白的吧……”说着，宋离青也不理会痛苦得闭上双目的文维山，从口袋中拿出一个小瓶放在桌子上，“记着这个一定要多用，不然真的会很疼。”言罢，宋离青就如他进来时一样，悄悄离去。


	5. Chapter 5

“维山，你来了。”傅之洲热情的招呼前来探望他的客人进屋。两人寒暄了一阵，这才在屋里的沙发上坐定。  
“维山，你怎么又瘦了？”傅之洲上下打量了一下面前的人。  
“是啊——我看你倒是又胖了一点，说，是不是把我的肉抢走了？”  
“嗯，我才不要呢，你把囊膪都收回去好了。”  
两人说罢都笑了。  
“对了，我刚才忘了恭喜你高升了。”说完，傅之洲笑着拱了拱手。  
“咳，也没什么可恭喜的……”  
“我也知道，官位越高工作越重，但到底是好事，你这样认真工作的人，本来就该得到重用。”傅之洲顿了顿，又说，“不过，我才在燕阳呆半天，就听人说你太清高，太书生气，也没给上面送送礼……”

文维山抬眼看着傅之洲，半开玩笑半认真的问：“你觉得我是那种人吗？”  
“你还真不是——其实我满佩服你的，如果是我，未必能做到这样。”  
文维山应酬的笑了笑，但显然他有心事，没有过多停留在这个话题上面。“之洲，我来一是看望你，二来有两件事。”  
“两件？不是说一件……”  
文维山苦笑道：“又多了一件，唉……先说第一件事吧。——之洲，你知道栾总书记是怎么下去的吗？”  
“不知道，不过我觉得背后肯定有事。”  
“是，我本以为栾总书记就是因为和党的政见有分歧才下去，但现在看来，还要复杂。”  
“权力之争。”傅之洲静静的说了一句，文维山点点头。  
“不错，权力。我原来以为伍昭国背叛栾总书记只是他人品问题，其实他也是被人利用了。宋离青给学生们悄悄写完信之后，应该就是他打着栾总书记的名义去偷偷交给学生们的吧，而后又栽赃给栾华。这种人太让人不齿，可惜他打错了如意算盘，以为自己这样做有功于宋离青，不想却被外放到了福建。”  
“哦？这么复杂……那宋离青——”  
言未毕，文维山摇头打断，说，“宋离青也有他的苦衷。”于是文维山把成希全的事和宋离青对他说的那番话，都告诉了傅之洲，只略去了那个羞辱的一晚。  
傅之洲听罢，也不禁皱起了眉头，“看来他也没那么不堪……不过，维山，我还是觉得宋离青并非如他说的那样完全是被迫的。”  
“那当然，这件事成希全授意他做是肯定的，他心里其实也正在找这样的机会，”说到这，文维山忽然冷笑了一下，“宋离青大概以为成希全只给我看了他写给学生们的信，但是他却想不到，毕竟姜还是老的辣，‘伤人一万，自损八千’，成希全是不怕自损的，他还给我看了另外一封信，那封宋离青写给成希全的所谓揭发信，那封信上，虽然没有明言那些背后的交易，但是多少能看出一些端倪。——不过，谁不想让自己形象更好一些呢，宋离青能说那些话，已经不错了。”  
傅之洲点了点头，“可是维山，我现在奇怪的是，为什么他们都和你这些话呢？他们有什么目的呢？”  
“我猜想他们是在利用我们。你大约也听出来了，栾总书记提拔的人，已被视为一派了。成希全提醒我让我注意宋离青，应该是不想让我和他走得太近。”  
“是啊……其实派不派倒没什么，不过我们又有什么可利用的呢？我觉得……他们很可能在为将来做打算——维山，你要把握好机会。”  
文维山笑了笑，“我也无能为力，我现在忽然想推翻我以前的想法，政治果然没有那么简单。”  
“好在，听你说话的意思，我们这一条线上的蚂蚱，还没到末日——我想我们只要谨慎些，做好自己的事，还不至于如何吧。”  
“是的，所以我来告诉你这些，就是想提醒你要小心，千万别大意。”  
“我还好，在外面多少安全些……唉，这么烦心的事，不提了，你不是说还有第二件事么？”

傅之洲这句话，勾起了文维山一阵几乎哭出来的苦笑，他就这么看着傅之洲，那目光倒把傅之洲自己吓了一跳。  
“怎么，什么事？你别这么看我，我可是一阵发冷……”  
文维山还是那么看着他，良久，说道：“之洲，第二件事，其实比第一件还……”  
屋子里忽然变得很静，文维山几次张口又都咽了回去，最后，他狠了狠心，说：  
“之洲，抱我。”  
傅之洲惊呆了几秒，突然大笑了起来：“不是吧，抱你？”  
“不止抱，还要亲，还要……”  
“什么？维山，你没开玩笑吧？……天地良心呐，我让你来看我，可没有什么非分之想……”  
“是我有。”  
一句话，让笑着的傅之洲僵住了，“你……”  
“之洲，就算是帮我吧，你不做，也会有别人做的。”反正那人已经多少有准备了，文维山此刻倒是很大方的说道。  
傅之洲虽然还在惊讶着，但他知道，出事了。“维山，究竟怎么回事？这不是你自己的想法吧？”  
“唉……算了，和你说实话吧——”文维山深深的吸了口气，把成希全那天晚上的行为和宋离青最后一段话都告诉了傅之洲，并拿出了宋离青交给他的那个小瓶，“这些话也很可能就是成希全让宋离青传达的。”他无奈的说。  
“……”傅之洲知道，文维山逃不掉这个厄运，自己是他最好的朋友，也最让他放心，因为自己不可能去和别人乱讲。如果自己不帮他，他就得找另外一人，而那对于文维山来说，一定是很痛苦的，因为以他的个性，他不想让更多的人知道这件事。  
“那好吧，我……”

两人再一次对视，气氛从未有过这样的尴尬。  
狠了狠心，傅之洲一把抱过文维山，吻了上去。也许是第一次吻一个男人，傅之洲显得有些放不开，于是他离开他的唇，又看了看怀抱中的人——这是他从未见过的文维山，或者说，这是他第一次仔细看他：只见文维山紧闭着双眼，像是受了惊吓的孩子，但是没有了目光的干扰，傅之洲发现文维山原来竟是这么美。以前只注意过他的温和、他的儒雅，但却没怎么注意过他的长相，现在一切都看清了，文维山是那种起初看上去并不很俊得乍眼的人，但是看久了会觉得他的美含蓄而隽永。他想到一个词，“人淡如菊”。  
他忽然觉得，原来自己并不排斥抱着文维山的感觉，难道这竟是自己所希望的吗？适才初闻这个消息时的惊讶，其实并不是因为排斥吧……他为此而感到惭愧，自己不该这么想的。就这么着，傅之洲的心里竟然涌上了一个想法：征服他，占有他。  
文维山停了许久不见动静，便睁开眼，对上傅之洲迷惘的眼神，有些不好意思，便说：“如果实在为难，那么你不要勉强了。对不起，我给你添麻烦了……”  
“不，维山，让我来。”  
傅之洲再次覆上文维山的嘴唇，温柔的吻着他，良久，用舌尖进行试探，得到文维山生涩的回应后，傅之洲忍不住卷住那人的舌尖，与他一起纠缠起舞。  
维山的呼吸渐渐加重，之洲也不失时机的解开他的衣领，用手在他的锁骨上摩挲，而后一手隔着衣物在他上身抚摸，另一只手则继续深入，探索到维山胸前的突起，便揉搓了起来。  
许是敏感处被人玩弄的感觉太过强烈，文维山猛一吸气，离开了纠缠，睁开眼睛看了看面前的人，然而傅之洲温柔的目光，竟让他有一种说不出的感受，这和成希全抱着自己时完全不同。于是他的目光变得迷离起来，随着傅之洲手上揉搓的劲力和速度不断加大加快，文维山又慢慢的合上了眼睛，这一次，带着几分沉醉。  
傅之洲完全解开文维山的上衣，衣服随着他的动作离开了它的主人，于是文维山的上半身便完全呈现在他面前。眼看着因久不见阳光而愈显白皙的肌肤上，两颗红樱诱人的挺立着，傅之洲忍不住含了上去，同时用手解除文维山下身的衣物。  
虽是主动献身，但维山毕竟觉得不好意思，手不自觉的便来阻拦。于是之洲抓住他的手腕，将他压倒在床上，并在他耳边轻声提醒：“维山，别动。”闻听这句话，维山果然听话的不再阻拦，只是打开的双眼中，带着一丝委屈。

“维山，怎么了？”傅之洲起身问道。  
“……没什么，只是我从未想过，有一天会发生这样的事。”  
傅之洲抚着他的额头，微笑了起来：“你不要想这么多，既然事情无法回避，不如勇敢面对……维山，接受我，好不好？”  
发呆了一会，最终文维山不置可否，只用手去勾住傅之洲的手指摇了摇，傅之洲会意，猛然双手扯下文维山下身的衣物，霸道而又温柔。  
文维山此刻赤裸着平躺在床上，因紧张羞涩而挺直，显得有些僵硬。而傅之洲看着眼前的美景，越发激起他的兴致，俯身又压上了这具纤瘦的身体，亲吻、轻咬身下人的喉结、锁骨，又渐渐来到胸前，“蹂躏”他的两颗红樱，最后又滑到小腹。唇舌所过之处，留下了斑驳的痕迹。同时，傅之洲两手在他全身抚摸，感受着维山如玉石般光滑的肌肤。  
两人呼吸都变得粗重起来，傅之洲忽的含住了身下人的分身，吮吸了起来。“啊~~”维山刚要撑起上身，又被之洲按了下去。他低头看着傅之洲的口上下移动，感受着无法克制的欲望，两手紧紧抓住床单，但还是无法抵制住身体的扭动，一时间世界变得凌乱了，直到释放的那一刻，文维山终于喘息着无力的“瘫”在床上。此时傅之洲已将自己的衣服脱下，与文维山肌肤相接触的时候，一个温热，一个偏凉，温度的差别所带来的刺激，令两人都不禁颤抖起来。激情终于在片刻的宁静之后爆发了。傅之洲握上文维山的小腿，坚定而缓慢的打开。  
文维山两道舒眉微微蹙起，感觉这样的姿势有些羞人，而对于接下来的事情，他心底瞬间生出一丝本能的反抗。他几乎想逃离这张床，这间屋子，他想临阵逃脱了。但适才的情形，又令他有些不忍，于是他犹疑着。  
似乎是察觉了文维山的想法，傅之洲将文维山的两腿掮在肩上，两手则扶着纤细的腰身固定住他的身体，再一次轻声劝道：“维山，忍耐一下。”感觉到身下人终于下决心似的停止挣扎，他便用舌尖探入他的后庭，浸润着干燥的甬道。  
“啊，不要……”维山一惊，他知道之洲对他是真心的，但他着实不想让他为自己这样做。  
傅之洲便也顺势离开，转而伸手抓过那个小瓶，在手心里倒出里面的液体，用手指沾着送入紧致的后庭。  
“嗯……”维山轻哼一声，也不知是因为紧张还是因为一种别样的兴奋，他耳边似乎都能听到自己心跳的声音。  
傅之洲摇摆着手指，一回回进出，将润滑的液体涂抹在内壁，尽量扩大洞口。当感觉洞口已不像起初那样紧，甚至还有些留恋他的手指时，他轻轻的抽出手指，又将其余液体在自己分身上抹了一遍，便将分身顶上了洞口。  
“维山，我要进去了。”  
看到身下人轻轻的点头，他便微微用力往前一挺，润滑的内壁令他最初这一下的前进并不困难。只见花蕾瞬间绽放，柔顺的接纳了他火热的欲望。然而在文维山那里，感觉却并不如傅之洲看到的这般美妙。巨烈的痛楚让他几乎眩晕，他痛呼了一声，不自觉的收紧后庭。  
“维山，放松……”傅之洲停下来，等待文维山适应。他看到维山眉头渐渐舒缓，便轻轻的抽动起来，每一次都往更深处又进了一步，直到他将分身缓缓的完全纳入文维山的身体中。他扶住维山纤细的腰身，又等了片刻，感觉到火热的内壁不再紧的那么窒息时，便开始缓慢的抽送。  
也许是那液体的作用，减轻了文维山不少痛苦，并且还挑起了他的情欲。于是，最初的疼痛渐渐为后庭中一种酥麻酸涨的充实感所代替，在他急促的呼吸声中，也渐渐有了含着一丝痛楚的快乐的呻吟。奇异的快感令文维山颤抖，在迷乱中，他意识到自己主动扭动腰身，迎合着傅之洲的动作，那淫糜的水声吞没了他最后一丝理智，令文维山这个一向自持甚严的人，显现出他不为人知的绝美的另一面。  
感受到文维山的主动，傅之洲也加快了进出的速度和力道，激烈的向前挺进着。除了肉体所带来的快感，在他心底，还有一种征服和占有的胜利的满足感。他也不再抵制自己的意念，双手握住文维山的腰把他上身抱起来，亲吻、啃咬他胸前的红樱和白皙的肌肤，在刚才的痕迹之上又留下了深深吮吸的吻痕，近乎要将那人揉入自己的身体一般。  
两个身躯撞击着，纠缠着，彼此索取对方最浓的爱意，终于在火热的缠绵中达到了高潮，在快乐的窒息中释放了快感。  
“维山……”不知过了之久，傅之洲平复了喘息声，看着身下的人安详的闭着眼睛，眉头微蹙，像是睡去了的样子。于是，他轻轻的一笑，把他搂在自己的怀里，也随之进入了梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

会议开完了，其过程之平静全在文维山的意料之中——这不过是地方诸侯觐见新任总书记的一个过场罢了。  
既然会议开完了，傅之洲便也动身赶回贵州。临行前，他望着前来送行的文维山，笑容中颇有些不舍。倒是文维山，矜持的道了声“珍重”，便平静的看着傅之洲等他上火车。  
“一别之后，不知何时才能再见——维山，多珍重。”言罢，傅之洲坐上火车，离开了燕阳。望着火车渐渐远去，文维山心中有些失落，由于可信任的朋友远去，提拔自己的恩师又遭自上而下的排斥，今后自己将独自面对诡诈的政治风云，想到这里，一种寂寞感油然而生。  
想转身急步而去，股间却忽然传来已经减轻不少但仍然隐约的疼痛，心头涌起一阵羞惭和烦恼。想起昨天宋离青看自己时的别样目光和成希全脸上了然的表情，他不禁自嘲的笑笑，然后一步步离开了火车站。

回到宏碧宫，文维山又投身到紧张繁忙的工作之中。他小心翼翼的应对着仁远堂和仪山园，因为他知道，宋离青虽受成希全授意，但成希全也并非完全信任他，只不过此时此刻，除他之外，暂时还没一个合适的总书记的人选。一想起成希全深邃的目光，文维山不禁心中一沉。虽然近距离接触成希全的时间并不长，但这位老人却真正让他领会了什么叫一手遮天——虽然外面天空晴好，但他仍然觉得天上像有一张网，无所不知又无所不能，令人无处可逃。他心中一个最真实的感受就是：压抑。  
从本心上讲，文维山并不想主动讨好宋离青，一则宋离青两封信足以让他警觉此人绝非道德高人，二则他不想遗人话柄，说他另攀高枝。当然，文维山不想也没有能力为栾华报仇。事实上，栾华从总书记的位置上下来之后，成希全也并没有亏待他，他仍然是政治局五常委之一。文维山明白，栾华和宋离青都是成希全的棋子，成希全没有完全抛弃栾华，正是对宋离青的敲打，必要时又可令他们两人互相掣肘，或者当宋离青不听话时，再次用栾华替换他的可能性，也并非没有。——这番心思，他没有和任何人说，只是在三方微妙的关系之中并不灵活的闪展腾挪。  
然而，越来越多的接触，令文维山对宋离青有了新的认识。他的文雅气质和和蔼的性格，又都吸引着文维山，而他政治主张的方向，也正合文维山自己的想法，于是在某种程度上，宋离青无意中开导了文维山。

而自那次和傅之洲欢好一夜之后，成希全果然又数次抱他共度良宵，只是，成希全似乎并不对占有他有多大兴趣，每每也只不过抱他睡一晚便罢。文维山心下虽有狐疑，但绝不会开口询问，这件事他躲尚还来不及，自是不可能主动索求。  
忽然，这一天早晨，当他睁开朦胧的双眼时，意外发现成希全没有像以前那样一大早便离开房间，剩他孤零零一人睡在床上，而是坐在床边，温柔的看着他。  
然而这个温情的目光，却让文维山感到阵阵寒意：“成，成老，您……”  
“小文，你这些天，是不是一直有疑问。”  
“什么疑问？”  
文维山不说有，也不说没有，却反而问成希全自己的疑问，这个小聪明逗得成希全笑了起来：“哈哈……小文啊，其实你比他们都聪明多了，是块好材料，但还是得锻炼。你是不是奇怪，为什么我一直只抱着你睡，却不进入你？”  
文维山感觉心里好像敲了一下鼓，难道他担心的事情，真的要发生了？知道瞒不过面前的老狐狸，文维山只得点点头。  
“嗯，小文，其实这是宏碧宫里再正常不过的事，如果不是因为你是我的‘禁脔’，还不知有多少人想染指——哼，他们也配。若让他们得逞，那才叫暴殄天物。不过，小文呐，我现在是保护你，可哪天我如果真想要你，你躲也躲不开。”最后几个字，成希全是咬着牙说的，透着一股狠劲。本来文维山听他前面的话，只觉得哭笑不得，最后一句，却又被打入深渊之中——这就是成希全的本领，他能令人从心底绝望。

“小文，”之后又是冷冷的声音，“这些事放一边先不说，和你说说工作上的事。”  
“您请说。”  
“文维山，你是真糊涂还是装的，你怎么敢和宋离青走近？”犀利的目光如同两把剑，直欲插进文维山的心底。  
避开锋芒，文维山拾起平日坐在办公桌前恭谨的表情，缓缓答道：“我没有想讨好宋总书记，但是作为中办主任，我必须尽到我的职责，努力配合和协助总书记开展工作，才能将党的意志传达下去，才能真正为群众办好事、办实事。”  
成希全盯着他看了良久，却发现那人心静如水，竟无半丝游离，不禁叹一声，说道：“没想到你这孩子这么快就……算了，别的我不多说，你自己清楚，如果你敢背叛我，你知道会是什么后果。还有，帮你开苞的那个人，是不是那个叫傅之洲的？”  
“是。”  
“他贵州省委书记的年限也到了，我看就让他去吐蕃吧——”成希全阴恻恻的继续说道，“那里快乱了，是得有人去管管了……”


	7. Chapter 7

(说明：首先，由于ZZ的缘故，不得不有所替换，用吐蕃换掉XZ，用梵玄换BC，用佳庄城换日喀Z；其次，我知道主人公半途换了一次直升飞机，但既然是小说，路途中的事取其精华去其拖沓，懒的写了；再次，写的是同人小说，不是纪实，SO，请尽量脱离原始人物囧)

“屋漏偏逢连夜雨，船迟又遇打头风”，得到梵玄大师心脏病突发的消息时，傅之洲想到的便是这两句话。  
怎么回事呢，明明前两天看到他时还好，怎么这才回佳庄城就出事了？  
傅之洲来不及抚一抚疼痛的头，一面让人给宏碧宫打电话，告知这里所发生的一切，一面摸黑爬起来，召集这里所能找到的所有最出色的心脏科医生，立刻赶往佳庄城。  
宏碧宫里得到消息时，则是晴日当空——倒不是说时间延迟了多久，而是因为时差。  
得到消息后，宋离青于惊讶之外，还有一层别样的烦恼。他不希望吐蕃这时出事，他也着实不敢相信单凭一个毛头小子傅之洲，就能稳住那里的局势，他不想地方上闹事，因为燕阳时而出现的学生游行，已经令他很头疼了。他甚至后悔，当初不该给学生写那封信，致使学生以为这位总书记是支持他们的，其实他虽然并不反对学生们改革制度的主张，但由于学生们的所作所为，他不得不承受来自元老们的压力。文维山也知道宋离青因何烦恼，但他也没有办法，只有一边暗叹成希全手段之高明，一边暗暗竭力帮助宋离青。  
“维山，这件事你去一下吧。”  
“好的。”

于是文维山也带领着一批医学精英，坐上了前往吐蕃的飞机。  
一月的青蕃高原，飞舞着寒冷的雪，呼啸着狂吼的云。然而，这真是个奇怪的天气，明明云层已经很厚，却偏偏挡不住太阳，哪怕有一丝空隙，它也要将自己的光芒撒下来。文维山在飞机里虽然看不太清楚，却也对这太阳颇为钦佩。他不知道是自己赶的太巧，遇到了这样的天气，还是说这里常年都是如此。不知为什么，他此时心里想起来的竟是成希全——那个一如这个太阳的人。  
然而前面却越来越难飞了。飞机开始摇晃，从轻微而剧烈。于是机组派人来询问，要不要临时降落，等天气好转再飞行。  
文维山果断的一挥手：“继续飞吧。”  
“可是……”  
“不用可是了，现在多少人盯着佳庄城，等着看我们的笑话。如果我们耽误了时间，大师没事还好，如果真有个三长两短，一切责任都会推到我们身上。我们的前程还是小事，可是我们国家被人抓到这个把柄，就糟了。——继续飞吧，‘因公殉职’，怎么也要好过‘畏罪自杀’。”  
文维山平静的侃侃道来，却听得满舱内所有人一颤。  
一位医生不甘心的说：“文主任，我想说一句话。以我多年的经验，只怕我们赶到佳庄城的时候，大师早已……”  
话未尽，便被文维山打断：“不，在我们赶到之前，大师绝不能去世——绝·不·能。”  
众人望着眼前这位年轻温雅的中办主任，都不免暗暗惊奇，惊奇的不只在于他的坚定和决心，更在于他隐隐透出来的这股可怕的狠劲，这与他的书生气的外表，是多么不相符：狠，偏偏表现的这么平静、温和。他们不禁向外张望，几缕冰冷的阳光此时给他们的感觉正是如此，没有风雪般张狂，却在温暖之中蕴藏着寒冷。  
着陆时，飞机上的人着实吃了不少苦头，人就像放在筛子里一样，向四面八方摇晃，即便安全带也只不过是避免了他们在飞机里打滚而已……  
文维山扶着座椅，定了好一会神，看飞机上的人都互相搀扶着下去了，这才起立，然而一阵头晕和恶心袭来，他不得不又坐下，擦了擦额头的冷汗，才又再次站起来，强忍着不适，一个人走出了飞机。没想到出了舱门，情形更糟，地上已被呕吐物弄得不堪，便是没事的人胃里也难免要翻江倒海，更要命的是，一种窒息的感觉几乎令文维山晕倒。但他还是提着铅一样沉重的脚步，忍着天旋地转的眩晕，缓缓走了下来。他甚至都没有看清机场上迎接人们的脸，下意识的推开一个送来氧气包的手，只说了一句：“立刻赶往大师的驻地。”  
门外，是焦急等待的傅之洲。然而，已经一年多没有见面的两人，却来不及寒暄，一个问道：“大师怎么样了？”另一个则答道：“情形不太妙。”于是空气变得异常凝重。  
文维山指挥医生们急忙进屋进行抢救，自己则与傅之洲一起在邻屋等候。这时，文维山不再压抑强忍多时的痛苦和不适，一下子释放了自己脆弱的一面，瘫躺在沙发上。  
高原反应确实令人难受，傅之洲想到自己最初来的时候，也是这般如此，而那时虚弱的自己给宏碧宫里的那人打电话时，却听到了一句略带讽刺的玩笑话：“亏你在黄土高坡、云贵高原呆了那么久。”  
而今，他不忍心乘人之危以牙还牙，而是极关切沙发上那个虽然清瘦却一向清健、现在却面白如雪的人。

“维山，你怎么样？”  
“……好难受。”  
“怎么个难受法？”  
“喘不过气。之洲，我不想说太多话，一会大师有什么消息，记得叫我起来，我先睡会。”其实与其说睡，不如说晕。文维山并不困，但是眼前发黑，脑子也不听话，总有擅自停工的趋势。  
看文维山这样，傅之洲走出去，找人索要氧气包——然而，现下最后一包氧气已经送进去给抢救医生了，并且有人告诉他一个更不好的消息是：梵玄大师已经去世了。  
傅之洲皱眉沉思了一下，吩咐医生，换一套设备重新抢救一遍，然后便搓着手眉回到屋里，看着文维山发呆。大师的情况他早有心理准备，现在的问题是，怎样才能让眼前这人振作起来？  
没有氧气包，那么……  
他径直走上前，深吸了一口气，将唇覆上他的唇，正准备度气给那人，却看到一双受到惊吓的眼睛——这因无辜而更显单纯的眼神让傅之洲心里为之一动。  
文维山微侧过脸，有些羞涩的说：“你……干什么……”  
“我看你高原反应这么严重，所以想……”  
“你是不是糊涂了，你现在吸到的空气，和我呼吸到的空气，氧气浓度是一样的。”  
傅之洲一拍脑门：“唉呀，好笨——”  
文维山用手臂支持着坐起来，对傅之洲说：“我没什么关系，还挺得住，歇歇就好。大师那边……”  
“大师，怕已经过世了。我刚才让他们再去换一套设备，做最后的努力。”  
“哦。”轻轻的应一声，完全是有心理准备的样子。  
“维山，其实你早知道大师可能挺不过今天，为什么还要冒那么大风险飞过来？”  
抬头看了看傅之洲，文维山微微苦笑：“你明白的。如果是你，你也会这样选择，不是么？我现在理解了宋离青说的那句话，人在其中，身不由己。”  
“未必，我相信如果再换一个人，不一定会有你这样的果断。”  
文维山摆摆手，“那样的人，也不一定会被派来……好了，不说这些了，之洲，看来我们得给大师准备一下后事了。”  
当医生们蹒跚的背影消失在门外，傅之洲看了看面前依旧虚弱的某人：“维山，你明天，还得坚持一下。”  
“是啊，谁让我代表中央呢，不过还好，有你在，我要是不济了，你可得‘拉兄弟一把’。”  
笑——那人很少在外人面前开玩笑的，不过自己应该不算是外人吧？然而一向爱笑的傅之洲，表情却有种凝重。他站在窗前，望着外面飘雪的天空，悠悠说道：“维山，我有一种不好的预感——”  
要出事了。


	8. Chapter 8

终于将梵玄大师的后事处理得差不多了，还有些后续礼节性的事情，就不用文维山再参与了，由傅之洲自行处理即可。  
走进办事处安排的房间，文维山少有的一下子躺在床上，露出疲态。  
傅之洲走过去，坐在床边，看着安详的闭目休息的文维山，伸出双手，抚上了他的太阳穴，轻柔的按摩着。  
于是文维山轻轻的哼了一声，表情中有了几分陶醉。  
过了一会儿，傅之洲看没有动静，以为文维山睡着了，便摄手摄脚的抬起手来，准备站起来离开，手腕却忽然被文维山一把抓住。  
他吃惊的看着此时已经睁开眼睛的文维山，问了声：“维山？”  
其实，文维山也不知道为什么会抓住傅之洲的手，自己也一下子呆住了，有些尴尬的笑笑，松了手，说：“你也好好休息吧。”  
然而傅之洲此时却没有动，反而又坐定了：“既然你醒了，明天就要回燕阳，今晚没有什么要再交待一下？”  
“交待什么？”  
“关于吐蕃的事。”  
“没什么可交待的，不过我有些担心……之洲，你说的我也预感到了，不过我担心的倒不是吐蕃会乱下去，而是——”  
“担心我处理不好？”  
“不是，是担心你受累不讨好……”文维山皱了眉沉思了一下，继续说道，“之洲，你听我的，不管吐蕃出什么事，你一定要果断解决，哪怕强硬一点，也绝不能乱。”  
意味深长的点点头，傅之洲出神的看着文维山的眼睛，目光中含有别样的味道。  
文维山似乎看出了傅之洲目光中的意思，脸上顿时染上了一层绯红，他羞涩的垂目，脸向另一侧偏去，似乎在拒绝着什么，然而嘴角却浮动着一丝隐然的微笑。  
傅之洲也微笑了起来，双手扶着文维山的肩，慢慢凑了过去……  
嘴唇相触，温暖柔滑的感觉甜蜜而又沉醉，让人忍不住探求更加神往的境界。傅之洲将舌探入文维山半张的唇里，吸吮着里面柔软的舌。他不断向更深处纠缠，令文维山有一种窒息的感觉。潜意识没有令文维山推开身上的人，反而他双手搂住傅之洲的脊背，在满足傅之洲的同时，也向傅之洲索求。  
许久，两人终于喘着气分开，彼此相望。  
傅之洲打破了悸动的宁静：“维山，能不能告诉我，自从我走后，有没有人对你……”  
话说的虽含糊，但意思两人都明白。  
“……你说呢？”  
“我不知道……”  
“你在乎？”文维山一挑眉，俏皮而又高傲，他似乎并不觉得自己需要惭愧，而且他觉得这件事很好笑。  
傅之洲也看得一笑，“不，只是问问。”  
沉默了一会，傅之洲发现文维山睿智的双眼还在盯着他，终于忍不住支吾的说道：“维山，也许你会觉得好笑，但，但我说的是真的……你不要在意，就当什么都没发生过——”  
“什么都没发生过？”文维山敏捷的接过了话头，之后支起上身，颇有些开玩笑的说，“那天晚上的事情，就这样一笔勾销了？你可是至今为止唯一一个对我做过那件事的人……”  
“怎么，他们没……？”  
此时文维山又恢复了他的羞涩，压低了脸，不理会傅之洲的问题，荡开一笔，轻声询问：“你刚才想说什么？”  
也许是觉得难于启齿，但终于，傅之洲咬了咬牙，说：“我刚才想说，我喜欢你。”  
以为对面的人会惊到，会好笑，或者其他什么反应，但文维山却恰恰什么反应也没有。傅之洲觉得尴尬，便解释道：“其实从在贵州时我就……不过那时还不大清楚，我其实一直都很惦念你，直到那天晚上，我才发现……后来到这的时候我还是很想你……呃……”  
觉得自己话说得语无伦次，傅之洲知趣的噤了声。当他准备再度起身告别的时候，文维山却忽然抱住他，在他耳边轻声说道：“前两天你不是想要么，现在可以了。”  
这句话不啻一声惊雷。傅之洲讶异的扭头看着文维山，又听到了这样一句话：“之洲，我也喜欢你。”


	9. Chapter 9

(再次声明，这不是纪实，而是根据真实事件YY的——YY嘛，时间事件就不完全能对得上了，只是为了情节需要。另，我相信BOSS是木有那张所谓的戎装照的，但这里写到，同样是为了情·节·需·要~)

果然出事了，回来才一个多月，就听说了吐蕃的情形。  
文维山不得不为身在吐蕃的傅之洲担心，担心的倒不是别的，而是——宏碧宫里的人，分明就是让他自己拿主意。  
文维山为此气结许久，他知道，一旦事情弄不好，一切责任就会都推到傅之洲的身上。然而他也很无奈，以他现在的地位，决定不了什么，也无法劝别人决定什么。或许他不说还好，他替傅之洲说话，反而会给他带来麻烦。现在，整个宏碧宫里，除了栾华，他似乎再也找不到第二个关心傅之洲的人了。  
每次听完文维山所说的吐蕃的情形，栾华都会很急。好多次他找成希全商量吐蕃的事，每次都被成希全一句“你要相信年轻人”挡了回来。于是，傅之洲苦等多日，终于等来了一句：自行处理。  
这样的情形，怎么处理？  
乱麻，就需用快刀斩断。  
当消息和照片一并传来时，栾华兴奋的说：“这孩子应该快回来了。”但还没能等到傅之洲回来，栾华这里又出事了——开会的时候，栾华居然犯起了心脏病。会议被迫暂时终止，一向淡定的成希全，也不免一声叹气，之后夹起烟卷，眼神好似望向远方，平静的抽起烟来。  
简单的进行了一下急救之后，宋离青指示文维山护送栾华去医院治疗。路上，清醒过来的栾华抓住坐在他身边的文维山的手，口张了几张，却说不出话来，只吐出几个音节：“……他……回……”  
文维山明白他的意思，重重的点点头：“栾老，您放心，我听明白了。”这时栾华才闭上焦急的眼睛，又昏昏睡去。  
抢救的全程，文维山一直守候在门外，不敢有丝毫怠慢。他对栾华有一种别样的感念之情：栾华提拔了他，栽培了他，手把手的教他这个刚被调回燕阳的新人学会在宏碧宫里工作，因此文维山一直怀有一种士人的报答“知遇之恩”的想法。  
虽说栾华已经救治过来，再度清醒，但尚未度过危险期，所以医生并不准许文维山进入病房打搅。直到第二天清晨，栾华听说文维山一直都在，颇为感动，便主动要求让这孩子进来看看他。  
躺在病床上的栾华，已经完全不是之前意气风发的样子，只一晚便面容憔悴。一见此景，文维山忍不住心中难过，豆大的眼泪瞬间滚落下来，摔在地上。  
栾华轻轻拍着文维山的手背，低声说道：“傻孩子，哭什么呢，我这不是好好的？”  
“栾老，我……”刚擦去泪痕，想露出一个笑容，但却又哽住了。  
“别哭，再哭你回去就没法见人了，不知道的还以为是小白兔成精呢。”  
文维山破涕笑了出来，这才止住眼泪。他觉得，既然栾华还有心情开玩笑，那说明他身体还可以，便也多少放心一些。  
“维山，我们说话的时间不长，有些话我得赶快和你说。一是你这几天不要来看我，免得招惹是非；二是将来有机会，记得让傅之洲回燕阳——这孩子是个难得的人才，如果一直放在地方上，就耽误了……”  
“这个我会记得您说的话，可是我现在帮不上忙……”  
栾华摇摇头：“你只要记着这件事就好，总会有机会的。”  
“嗯，我明白了，那……栾老，您不让我来看您，可是我心里怎么过意得去？何况宏碧宫里的人都知道是您提拔了我，就算您不让我来，我也不能真的不来。”  
栾华微笑着看着他，拍了拍他的胳膊：“我果然没有看错人……这样吧维山，你五天后来看我，那天正好是休息日，你下午早走一会，不会惹人注意。”  
走出病房的时候，文维山特意回头看了一眼栾华，这才离开，不想这竟是他看到栾华的最后一眼——当五天后，文维山提着新鲜水果赶到医院的时候，得到一个令他极其难过的消息：栾华刚刚逝世。  
于是，不管周围的人们是怎样的目光，不顾之后会给自己带来什么样的麻烦，文维山用手捂着嘴哽咽了起来，令一干人等惊讶不已。在他们看来，很多像文维山一样地位的人，其实是不会哭的。  
追悼会上，文维山在成希全宁静而犀利的目光中，并不刻意隐藏自己的悲痛，让眼泪自由的流下来。该做的事情做完，大家各自忙着，而他孤零零的站在一角黯然神伤。没想到宋离青走过来，虽然没有话语，但他轻轻拍了几下文维山的肩膀——文维山对上宋离青温和抚慰的目光，心中有几丝感动。良久，宋离青轻叹了一声：“你这孩子，还是没钻出牛角尖啊……”  
也许是上天有意这样安排，就在栾华去世后没几天，傅之洲回到了燕阳。然而，傅之洲回来的方式，却颇令人辛酸而又哭笑不得：他不是作为英雄回来的，虽说也可以算是英雄了，但却是躺着回来的——他因在高原上时间太久，再加上这次过度劳累，结果引发了心脏病，回到燕阳是来做手术的。当然，为他申请在燕阳做手术的人，正是文维山。  
其时，文维山向成希全汇报吐蕃的事情，就如同顺便提到一般，说吐蕃那个采取果断措施的书记得了心脏病，而吐蕃的医疗条件相对较差，自然而然引成希全顺势同意让傅之洲回燕阳治病。但文维山当时过于兴奋，虽然外表并没有表露出来，但也没有注意到成希全手中的文件——一张戎装照。  
医院里，看到一脸病容的傅之洲时，文维山忍不住感伤，竟“质问”他道：“之洲，为什么你不早点犯病，你知道栾老多惦记着你？临死的时候还一再嘱咐我记着找机会让你回来……”  
“……”  
傅之洲颇觉无奈，无语作答，于是两人便这样默默相对。  
良久，终于一声轻咽打破了沉默，一人拍着另一人的后背，温柔的劝慰：“维山，我们今后要好好努力，绝不能让栾老失望，对么？”  
“对，我们一定要做出成绩来，才不会愧对他。”  
言罢，两人紧紧的握住手，看着彼此坚毅的脸庞，默默的在心里结下同盟——一个为国家的繁荣昌盛而努力奋斗的同盟。


	10. Chapter 10

到底还是出事了。  
宏碧宫里的文维山，这一段时间忙得不可开交。自从栾华死后，穹华门外的学子们，掀起了一轮纪念高潮，进而演化为更加严重的事件。  
文维山走到宋离青办公室门前，正欲敲门，忽听到里面有人说话。虽然他并不想听清，但他无意之中却听到真真切切的几句话：“总书记，您访问高丽的事情不用耽搁，这样您不在的时候，就可以让刘翼来处理这件事，然后您回来的时候就可以收尾……”  
听声音是宋离青的机要秘书佟左。以多年的经验，文维山知道这些话都属于“机密”。他想到要马上离开，因为不知道的事情，连听也不要听才最安全，虽然他听到了一些，但他不想再听得更多。然而刚一回头，他就看到远处有一双眼睛旁若无事的游转，但他知道，自己的一举一动那人已经尽收眼底。  
那是宋离青的一个秘书，包自遒。对于领导的秘书们，文维山一向坚持的原则是不亲近，不讨好，但也不得罪。事实上他对与自己工作关系不大的人都是一种若即若离的态度，而和自己工作密切相关的人，则视情况而定，然而这时便有一个大方向的原则——不违背自己的良心。  
犹豫了一下，文维山觉得如果这时离开，会被人认为偷听到了什么绝密的事件，这样不引起宋离青的疑心，几乎是不可能的。其实自己本来就很坦然，也没有什么可以怕的。于是文维山不自然的又转回来，硬着头皮敲了敲门，打断了屋里的谈话。  
“维山，有什么事情吗？”宋离青仍然保持平静——虽然他亦掩饰不住初时的一丝慌张，而一旁的佟左则露出怀疑的神色。  
“总书记……您两天后要去访问高丽国，我是想和您说一下我的想法。”文维山坦然的说，这本来也是他来找宋离青的目的。  
佟左看了一眼宋离青，宋离青依然不动声色。  
“总书记，那我回避一下。”佟左向文维山点了一下头以表致意，然后走出了办公室。  
“维山，来，坐吧，”宋离青招呼文维山坐下，“你想说什么，就说吧。”  
文维山一边坐下一边思考，其实他能看得出来，屋里的两人知道他已经听到了他们的谈话，即使他真的没听到，他们心下也有这样的怀疑。想到这，文维山觉得与其避而不谈，还不如说明白。于是，他说：“总书记，我刚才听到佟左同志劝您不用取消这次访问，但是我觉得，现在事情不能说不严重，您看是不是推迟几天再去比较好？”  
“哦，这个，我这两天也在思考这个问题。家里有事，确实不宜出访，但是，佟左说的也不是没有道理，他说如果这时不去访问，就说明我们现在的事情很严重。你知道，中央的意思是不想让事态扩大，而且就目前来看，学生们纪念一下栾华同志，也并非不可。”  
“宋总书记，您……我对栾华同志的感情，您是知道的，学生们纪念他，我是不会反对的。但是现在，我觉得学生们的做法已经不只是纪念了，我总感觉这件事没有这么简单，与其姑息养奸，不如尽早平息。”  
宋离青听后没有表态，他搁下话题不说，又提起刚才的事：“……维山，刚才佟左的话，也许你也听到了？”  
“是，我听到了。”  
“那你有没有什么想法？”  
“我没有什么想法，我觉得这也没有什么。但是，以刘翼总理这些天来的主张看，他未必能够妥善解决这件事，到头来还是要由您来处理，这恐怕于您也没有太大好处，何况到那时是否还有机会解决好，也是另说。现在是平息这件事的最佳时机，总书记，您——”  
“……你的意思，我明白。我所思考的，当然有利益关系，但也不全是。首先，这件事最后或许未必会很严重；其次，就是我刚才说的，如果这时候主动提示别人我们遇到了麻烦，也不好；再者，中央在这件事上还是很齐心的。”  
“齐心……”文维山轻轻的重复着宋离青的话，心下觉得是莫大讽刺——宋离青自己都在考虑让别人处理之后自己收尾以捞取政治名望，刘翼那里又何尝不会是这样的心思，更何况，还有一群老人，他们又是何打算？众人各怀鬼胎，又何谈齐心？  
他心下有些失望，但还是做最后的努力：“总书记，请您再考虑一下。”  
“嗯，我会的。”他点点头，算是送客了。  
文维山只好站起来告辞。  
当他走到门口时，宋离青不经意的问了一声：“维山，你这番话是你自己的还是有人让你来说？”  
文维山心惊了一下，但马上回答说：“是我自己。”  
“哦……”宋离青回应了一声，便又陷入了思考之中。  
走出宋离青的办公室，文维山只觉得心里有些凉森森的。两年来他自以为宋离青相当信任他，并且他也越来越配合宋离青工作，可是到头来，关键时刻，他还是提防着自己的。他有些不平，他抛弃所谓的“派系”偏见，那么认真的工作，并不曾在成希全面前说过他什么，甚至这一次，他建议宋离青尽快平息事件，一则从大局出发，二则，也有为宋离青本人的考虑在其中。然而自己的一番好心，人家却并不领情。  
他深呼吸了一下，又想，算了，假如自己和宋离青交换位置，只怕也难免要提防一下。平心而论，宋离青待自己已经很不错了，在栾华的追悼会上，他当众安慰自己，可见还是关心自己的。反正自己也不是宋离青的亲信，犯不着为此郁结。  
文维山抬起头，正欲回自己办公室，却看到原先看见包自遒的地方，又多了一个人，佟左——他们正在不知说着什么，偶尔瞥到他的目光很诡异。  
文维山没有说什么，在诡异的目光中，离开了这个令人压抑的地方。


	11. Chapter 11

可能终究还是放心不下，宋离青临行前嘱咐文维山：“记着一定要和成老他们说，我不在的时候，千万别开政治局会议，一切等我回来再说。”  
文维山惆怅的点了点头，心下不免郁结，一则宋离青并不放心局势，但到底还是去访问了，二则以他的地位，一旦成希全真要召开会议，他怎么可能阻止的了？然而事已至此，无可更改。文维山只得说了一句尽量，宋离青停了一下，没有说什么。  
哪知第二天，文维山接到通知：政治局召开扩大会议——不是政治局会议，是扩大会议。  
文维山知道不好，立即让人联系告知远在高丽国的宋离青。当然，宋离青知道后，也无可奈何。  
会议上，成希全肃杀的表情令人不寒而栗，刘翼更是一脸杀气：“事情不能再拖了!从两年前我们就姑息这群不知好歹的娃娃，我们不作为，他们以为是政府软弱。我们不能再这样拖下去了，这件事搞不好，一旦发展的更严重，会影响我们的各项事业——我们要给他们点颜色看看，不排除在必要的时候动用武力。”  
文维山心中一沉，心中不妙，他所担心的事，终于不可避免的发生了。他虽然不希望出乱子，但也不想眼看学生们受到打压，说到底，他同情那群年轻人。这样的态度，使他从一开始就反对主张采用严厉手段的刘翼。而今天，刘翼之所以这样说，自然是得到了成希全的首肯，否则“动武”一词，哪里是说动就能动的？唯今之计，只有等宋离青回来，或许事态还能缓和，至少宋离青的态度是要温和得多了。  
宋离青匆匆结束访问，回到宏碧宫第一件事，就是把文维山找来询问详细情况。文维山把这几日的情形说完之后，静静的看着他，等待这位名义上最高领导人的决定。  
但他等来的，却是宋离青的摇头叹气：“唉……早知道听你的，不去访问了……”  
“总书记，事已至此，您看……”  
“我坚决不能同意刘翼的做法，我要挡一挡——我应该能挡住的。”  
“可是总书记，您是不是先找成老商量一下，把您的态度先表明，说您支持稳定，但在使用最后的手段之前，您会努力和平解决这件事，这样比硬挡会不会更有效？”  
“……维山，事情没这么简单，成希全是想要动我了——现在栾华不在了，他只有用这个法子踢我下台。”  
文维山一愣：“总书记，我不明白，成老为什么要动您？如果成老真想动您的话，又为什么要扯上不相干的学生？”  
宋离青苦笑一声：“他为什么要动我？因为我反对他。事到如今，我把整件事都告诉你，但是你听完之后，得做一个选择。”  
办公室里沉静了许久，文维山才从牙缝里挤出几个字：“其实，我没的选择吧？”  
宋离青投来一丝夹杂着严厉的无奈目光，说道：“我并不想毁了你，但是事到如今，我也只好以此来要挟你了，只要你不在成希全面前乱说——”  
“那要看究竟是怎样一回事。”  
“呵呵，你居然在这个时候敢和我讨价还价……算了，听完你自会明白——其实，宏碧宫里的各派，在很多政策上并无根本差别，差别只在于，元老们不肯放权，而我们这些已经不算年轻的所谓年轻一代，却不想头上还有一个太上皇。栾华之所以还能够容忍，是因为他不想连累你们这些他亲手提拔的新秀，等你们翅膀都硬了，他自然而然便有了对抗元老的实力。你想想，这样的话，成希全怎么可能让他在这个位置上坐久？所以他让我借学生们游行的机会，弄出点事来，就这么顶替了栾华。但我发现，学生们搞这些活动，其实是支持推翻元老的，倒可以利用……”  
文维山“嚯”的站起身：“原来利用学生的人，居然是——”  
“维山，听我把话说完。我原本是想利用学生们在社会上造势，但是我也不想伤害学生们，他们出事的话，无论对国家还是对我自己，都没有好处，而且我和他们也没有秘密联络。这次的事，起初闹闹还好，可是后来刹不住车了，我也没法劝他们回去，所以刘翼的强硬，兴许倒是个办法。可我没想到他会把这件事提到那么严重的地步。”  
文维山冷笑一声，却没有说话。宋离青察觉到这个冷笑，心知以文维山的聪明，自己的算盘自是瞒不住他，于是便想心照不宣，不再多提自己的打算，只问：“维山，这些事先不说了，你要站在哪一队，现在该是决定的时候了。”  
“唉，政治，当真错综复杂啊……”文维山叹息一声，“您本是想借学生们之口，道您自己之言，而且您清楚的知道，单凭学生是不可能真正让元老们交出权力的，而青年人一旦被挑动起来，火气又不会轻易熄灭。为了不引火烧身，所以您故意让刘翼来处理，等他被学生们口诛笔伐的时候，您再站出来解决整件事，这样一则讨好元老，为您接过权杖奠定基础，再则讨好群众，赢得好声誉……哪想到，人家也并非是傻子——您临行时说不要开政治局会议，是不想成希全他们搅进来，不想人家开的是政治局扩大会议，哈……”  
虽然声音还是平时那般温雅，但这些话明显是在嘲讽。被一个比自己年轻二十多岁的人如此嘲笑，宋离青不禁恼羞成怒，却又不能释放出来。  
“您放心吧，我不会去乱说的，虽然我并不赞赏您的做法，但我也不想看学生们遭罪——这段时间，我会配合您的工作，之后，您让我回到我曾工作过的任何一个地方都可以，什么样的苦我都不怕，但我不想再陷在这样的争斗当中。”  
说罢，文维山起身，看也不看宋离青，扬长而去。  
而宋离青，就这样呆呆的望着他离开，无言以对。


	12. Chapter 12

宋离青到底还是败了。  
虽然成希全答应让他和平解决，但十多天了，事态却毫无进展。这却也怪不得宋离青，他极力劝说学生们回到学校，但却抵挡不住有人从中做手脚——代表宏碧宫的发言人穆圆，不知是有意还是无意，总在无形中说些令学生无法接受的话。因此，往往是前一天宋离青还听说学生答应离开穹华门，第二天便发现被激怒的学生坚决不肯离开。  
离成希全、刘翼所说的最后期限已经越来越近，文维山每天看着哭丧着脸的宋离青，心中竟有些怜悯。这些天来，宋离青越来越没有办法再以此谋求个人利益，他现在只一门心思让学生们返校，因为他确实不想看到最后那一幕真正上演。而做完手术的傅之洲那里，文维山也没有去探望，他知道，这个时候不去为好，免得给那无关的人添麻烦。  
在离最后期限还有三天的时候——这一天，对于宋离青来讲，已经是最后一天了。一纸公文，解除了他总书记的职务。  
接到命令的中办主任文维山，镇定的让秘书将公文传阅给整个中央办公厅，之后呆呆的坐在办公桌前，怀着心事工作，就这么一坐，坐到凌晨四点。他不困，他知道要出事了，心里只有烦乱，就是躺下也睡不着。  
门开了，一夜之间，宋离青几乎老了二十岁，老态毕现的他，看上去连走路都很费力。  
“总……”犹豫了一下，但文维山还是坚定的说了一句，“总书记，您有什么事要吩咐吗？”  
宋离青摆摆手，离开文维山欲搀扶他的手，一下子坐到了沙发上，说：“不用喊我总书记了，现在整个宏碧宫里，都知道了……维山，你帮我打电话给小佟他们，让他们来一下，我要去穹华门。”  
“您现在去穹华门？这个时间……”  
宋离青苦笑着说：“也只能这个时间了，等天一亮，全国就都知道我已经不是总书记了。”  
“那您去那里做什么呢？”  
“唉，败了，彻底败了……我是没希望了，但是学生们还年轻，我得让他们赶快回去，不能……”宋离青的眼中此刻有些湿润。  
文维山一下子明了，宋离青在最后的时刻，要以他最后的良心，做一件好事。这令他心下颇为感动，他能看得出来，被解职的宋离青心下惶恐不安，但他这时还能想起来那些无辜的人们，已颇为不易。于是他拿起话筒，拨打佟左和包自遒家里的电话，然而铃声响了许久，却没有人接。如此这番他又各打了两三次，都没有人回应。  
“总书记，您看是不是过会再打？”  
宋离青悲哀的说：“他们是不想接……算了，小文，不要打了。我在我的办公室里打，他们不接，我以为是我的线路出了问题，其实他们根本不想接……”  
文维山明白，这个时候，人们纷纷切断与宋离青的关系，都是害怕事情牵连到自己……对了，自己，现在这个麻烦人物，正在自己的办公室里!  
唉……文维山心下叹道，反正自己已没有再在宏碧宫中继续呆下去的打算，也就不用害怕什么了。  
“总书记，作为中办主任，我愿意陪您去一趟穹华门。”  
“什么？小文，你……”  
“我不怕受牵连，劝学生返校，本也是我的主张，所以我很愿意陪您去走一趟，何况这本来也在我的工作范围之内。”  
宋离青颤抖着，他几乎无法相信，这个世界上居然还会有文维山这样的人。  
“关键时刻，果然能看出人的本性……”  
当成希全看到报纸上宋离青身后的那个人时，一阵发狂似的笑声，让他身边的刘翼大为惊恐，却又不敢询问。  
“通知宏碧宫里所有人，明天开会。”


	13. Chapter 13

(首先，在HC宝之前，我对于近二十年前的那件事根本不清楚，甚至HYB、ZZY这二位，也是在HC宝之后才开始了解。现在写的这些情节，基本都是编的，请勿当成真事。当然我也去查过某些文章，事情相当复杂，但一来不想让过多角色登场，二来这段越快过去越好，所以就没搞的很复杂。于是，宋离青就成了既有良知又十分卑鄙的形象——当然我对他本来印象也不佳，这么写固有夸张，但……也不算冤枉他吧。)

开会的目的，人所共知。大家要做的，就是落井下石。  
走进会场前，宋离青企求的看着文维山，触动了文维山心中最脆弱的一面——善良。  
文维山觉得，虽然宋离青以前的做法并不完全正确，但至少，在最后的十几天中，他履行了一位总书记应该履行的职责。从“正义”角度来说，他应该把他知道的事情全部说出来。这样做的“好处”是，或许能够令自己脱开牵连，而且再说一番自己只是履行职责的话，当不至受到太大影响。然而从良心上讲，他不忍再在宋离青的伤口上撒一把盐。他总觉得，杀人不过头点地，宋离青未来的命运已经可以预见，为什么不在这个时候，再给这位可怜的老人最后一丝安慰和温暖呢？想想自己所知道的事情，当是成希全他们早已了然的，便是说出来也于大局没有影响，那么，便再顺从自己的良心一回吧……  
“宋总书记，您放心吧，我不会说您什么的。”  
宋离青目光中的感动让文维山坚定了他的打算。  
果然，一番昏天暗地的批判，让会场上每一个人都有透不过气来的感觉。轮到文维山说话的时候，他只轻描淡写的说了几句：“宋离青同志的错误，前面很多同志已经提过了。作为中办主任，我和宋离青同志接触的时间比较多，在这次事件当中，宋离青同志一直坚持和平解决这个问题，也许态度不过强硬，不过宋离青同志从群众角度出发，这样做也并无不妥之处。”他没有提及事件背后的事，也算是避重就轻，甚至还有些替宋离青开脱的意思。  
和那次批判栾华的大会一样，元老们仍然没有表现出来什么，但成希全却看着文维山冷笑。只不过，两年来看惯了成希全种种令人生畏的表情，文维山已经不再像起初那样害怕，何况这次他是真的不怕，他早已做好回地质队继续跋山涉水的准备了。  
然而，文维山意想不到的是，大会上被批判的包自遒和佟左，却站出来“揭发”了他的罪责：“通过大会上同志们的发言，我们认识到了自己身上的错误，我们对此十分痛心。两年来，我们不该过分相信宋离青同志的主张，但我们揭发，文维山同志在这次的事件上起了十分不好的作用。今天凌晨宋离青同志就是被他鼓动去的穹华门，昨天晚上我们和宋离青同志还商量说绝对服从中央的一切决定，绝不给中央的措施添半点麻烦。我们认为，这是文维山同志在错误道路上所做的最后挣扎……”  
文维山惊的目瞪口呆——他从来没有想到过有一天，批判的矛头会向他自己，而且还是这种无中生有的事。他从没像今天这样鄙视过谁，但他着实不齿佟左和包自遒的为人：在宋离青得势的时候，他们忙前顾后；在宋离青失势时，他们百般推脱，生怕受到一丝牵连；如今，为了给宋离青找借口，进而撇清他们自己，竟然如此不知羞耻的拉别人下水。  
看了看“审判席”上黯然无语的宋离青，文维山知道，他对平日倚重的两个秘书也很不齿，一会自然会把事情说清。因此文维山此刻并没有多说什么，一则他不屑与宵小之辈当面为一件本来就没有的事情辩论，再则这时也确实不该说话。  
终于，宋离青发言了：“我承认自己在这次的事件上犯了错误，没有充分认识到解决事情的手段需要灵活这一点。我坚决拥护中央的决定，但我意志还不够坚定，听信了文维山同志的鼓动，还想再做一次努力，用软弱的和平手段解决……刚才佟、包两位同志所说的情况，和他们对事件的认识，我完全支持。”  
文维山彻底惊呆了。适才听佟、包两人的话时，他还稍有些怒气，但现在，他只有难言的悲哀。他只觉得，一颗火热的心，此刻被冰雪冻得没有任何感觉，但偏偏有人用利剑刺穿他的心，让他痛彻心腑——“宋总书记，您放心吧，我不会说您什么的”，“……我意志不够坚定，听信了文维山同志的鼓动……我完全支持”……他痛心的看着宋离青，那位老人依旧是企求甚至是哀求的目光。  
文维山一手撑在桌边，一手抚上心口——那里着实太痛了。他全身轻轻的颤抖着，喉咙里干燥得说不出话。  
“文维山同志有什么要解释的吗？”元老那一排中，奚孟章发问道。  
“我……我请求给我一些时间，让我把事情想清楚。”虽然受到不小的伤害，但文维山并不打算当场揭破宋离青和他两个秘书的谎言，他想给他们一次机会，希望他们在散会后，能够给他一个减轻他伤痛的解释。他并不在乎他的将来，但他在乎他一向信奉的道德和人性。  
文维山凌乱的眼神，没有看到成希全望着他轻轻摇了下摇，自然也没有听到散会之后成希全自言自语的一句话：“这孩子还是太善良了……”


	14. Chapter 14

(我也不知道怎么想起来扯到“秦郭监狱里的那个女人”，不过反正是BT，干脆BT到底吧——不过真是冤枉了“栾华”，那女人不是他拉下马的，是他的前一任。。。)

在一间休息室里，看看左右无人，宋离青面向面前的文维山，俯首下跪，抽泣道：“维山，原谅我……”  
“你让我怎么原谅你？你，你自己摸摸，你良心何在？”  
“维山，你听我说：我本来没这么想的，但小包和小佟他们来找我，跟我说他们已经去找刘翼说情了，刘翼说中央撤我的职后，本来没有别的打算，还会让我像栾华那样继续当常委，可是看到一大早报纸上我去穹华门的新闻，成希全他们就发火了。他们说只要把这个责任推干净，中央可以不计较这件事。所以他们让我把这事推给你……”  
“所以你就听了？为了你自己，你可以做任何卑鄙的事，你……”文维山仍然无法用恶毒的语言来指责此刻抱着自己两条腿哽咽的宋离青，“你真以为这样就可以免祸了？不会的。你究竟哪里触犯了成希全，你自己很清楚，绝不是早晨的事。”  
“维山，你知道吗，我现在就像一个掉进河里的人，拼命想抓住一根救命草，所以我还是想试试……”  
文维山看着这个可怜虫，忽然冷冷的说道：“你早晚会遭到报应的——你写信、撒谎这些卑鄙行径的报应。”  
宋离青抬起头来，惨然一笑：“维山，也许你不知道，栾华之所以能上台，正是靠着另外一封信。你知道秦郭监狱里的那个女人吗？就是被栾华拉下来的。”  
文维山有印象。曾经有一次，成希全带他去“参观”秦郭监狱里监押的几个犯人——这些犯人不是一般犯人，他们都曾经在宏碧宫中风光过，然而现在一个个都目光呆滞，唯有那个女人，依旧保持着她固有的猖狂和傲慢。看到成希全时，她狂笑，而看到成希全后面的文维山时，她却忽然睁大了眼睛，摇着铁栏杆大声的喊：“是你!是你!”吓得文维山急忙躲到成希全背后，像个孩子一样扶着他的背，不解的看着面前的疯女人。  
从记忆中回到现实，文维山冷笑了一下，说：“你说的，我不能不信。但政治有时是身不由己的。栾华那样做，是为了国家，而你呢？”  
宋离青咽了口唾沫，却什么也说不出来，只好俯下身去抱着文维山的脚哭泣：“维山，我求你了，你看我年纪大了，不能再去吃苦了，你帮帮我……我求你……”  
压抑许久的眼泪，霎时间从脸颊上滚落。  
文维山想起秦郭监狱里那些过着精神上非人生活的人，情知让一位老人受这样的罪，确实有些残忍，不管他曾经做过怎样的事，在痛苦中终老一生的惩罚，更甚于死亡。  
文维山没有说话，转过身去，缓缓的走出了休息室，身后是宋离青的哀求声，哪怕在楼道中，依旧听得十分真切。  
在自己的办公室里，不久迎来了又一个黑夜。文维山没有吃晚饭，甚至连工作的心情也没有。  
人世间……  
一天之间，文维山仿佛领悟了很多。人性的善恶，政治的诡谲……  
然而，拈花微笑的顿悟，带来的却是随之而来的万念俱灰。  
本想这次事件之后逃离宏碧宫的他，忽然觉得有一种无力感笼罩着他——不是肉体上的，而是精神上的。  
为什么？他无语问苍天——为什么，本来投身政治是想为百姓做事、为人民服务，可是这些年来却目睹了这么多的争斗？为什么，人性居然会这样复杂，前一刻还十分良善，而后一刻则变得卑鄙无耻？为什么……  
无声的询问，没有人回答，文维山心下茫然，他已不觉得痛，绝望正如黑夜般蔓延到他心中的每一个角落。  
他忽然释然的笑了，自叹一声：“我这样的人，怎么可以从政……”  
于是，他拉开抽屉，从里面拿出一瓶药。几年来的繁忙工作，已使他习惯于借助药物的力量才能入睡。  
《安眠药》。  
看着药瓶上三个醒目的字，文维山已然麻木的心，忽然又疼了一下。  
“之洲，我失信了，不能陪你完成栾老的遗志，甚至我都不能再去见你最后一面……”  
文维山知道，自己现在也是敏感人物，为了不影响傅之洲，离别是多余的事。他现在，只想安静的离开这个世界，离开这些纷争，到一个清净的地方去。  
他放松的倚在床上，打开瓶盖，倒出十几粒药片捧在手心，体会到一种从未有过的滋味——原来，人在将离开世间的时候，会是这样的心情……  
他闭上眼睛，左手缓缓移到嘴边……  
这时，外面传来了敲门声。

(这两节比较BT……嗯，大家就容忍一下，满足我的BT心理>< ——另外，文维山的忍让，到这里也是极限了，之后会是强力反弹~在偶的设定里，正是之前的这些经历，才让他以后做事比别人更加清醒。。。)


	15. Chapter 15

“之洲？……”  
文维山恍惚中想到这个世界上自己最可依赖的朋友，仿佛那敲门之人已经确定是傅之洲了。他来不及把药装回药瓶，往桌子上一撒，便急忙去开门。  
门开了，面前的人让他吃了一惊——“奚……奚老，您怎么来了？”  
原来敲门的人，正是奚孟章。  
在宏碧宫里，文维山并不很熟悉奚孟章，由于成希全的缘故，他对元老有着一种天然的防卫心理。不过就接触的几次而言，奚孟章给他留下了比较好的印象。  
然而眼下的情景，那桌子上凌乱的药片，却令生性腼腆的文维山有些尴尬。  
果然这些都没有瞒过奚孟章的眼睛。他摇摇头，叹息道：“唉，希全果然都说中了……你这个傻孩子啊，怎么就真钻牛角尖了……”  
奚孟章提及成希全，文维山心中一颤。他不清楚成希全对整件事是什么样的态度，虽然他并不指望他宽大处理，但他希望成希全能够明白事情的真相。对于像他这样重道德的人来说，最在意的是正直的人因卑鄙的诬蔑而蒙羞。如今看来，成希全既然猜到自己会这样做，那么他对此事的了解，应该远多于自己所猜测到的。然而内心深处的一丝隐约的不安和不快，也渐渐清晰了起来——他并不喜欢自己的心思被别人看破。于是文维山不禁暗自感叹：成希全当真是一只老狐狸……  
而这时，奚孟章继续说道：“唉，维山啊，你这孩子太老实，太容易受欺负，这样怎么行呢……明明宋离青和那两个狗腿子拉你下水，你怎么都不辩白？当场给他们点颜色看看。”  
“我……我没有指望今后能够继续得到中央的信任，而且我也不好意思学他们那样做，何况我也学不来。其实，我本身并不觉得去穹华门劝学生们离开是件多么错误的事。”适才经历痛极感觉的文维山，当他提到伤害他的人时，以他特有的一种温良敦厚的方式，谴责了他们，虽然没有指责的话语，但不好意思去学，本身就说明了他的好恶取向，倒颇有些一字春秋的味道。  
“是嘛，这本身难道不是他宋离青应该做的吗？傻孩子，你就算摆明事情是怎么回事，也不算害他啊，何必委屈自己呢？就算中央对这一次事有异议，但不影响大局。”  
文维山拍了一下自己的额头——是啊，自己怎么当时就没有想到呢……看来还是经验太少，不够淡定。如果当时不是只顾难过，而是冷静想一想，把这些本该想到的话想起来，那么一则可以澄清事实，再则也算是帮宋离青一把，这样远比自己现在默认“罪状”甚至是轻生要好很多。  
现在文维山已经冷静多了，在一个不是非常熟悉的人面前，他反而更能自控，意识也更清醒。一想到自己刚才的想法，他难免有些羞惭，表现在外表上，就是那不受控制的面色。  
看着低头不语有些脸红的文维山，奚孟章很清楚他羞愧的原因，于是便拍了拍他的肩膀，劝解他说：“维山啊，怎么说呢，我们也都是经历过政治风云的人，看到的光明与阴暗都很多。人嘛，难免有冲动的时候，以前那次风波，最困难时我们也曾想求死，但后来都坚持下来了。你现在还太年轻，一上来就经历这么多事，确实是个考验。这不代表你是个脆弱的人，只能说明你还太单纯，等你看惯了这种事的时候，你心里的起伏就没这么大了。”  
“奚老，我，是不是有点太笨了？居然什么心事都表现了出来……”文维山试探着询问，他想知道究竟是只有成希全看出来，还是说自己真的那么笨，把想法都写到了脸上。  
奚孟章呵呵一笑：“没有，其实大伙看你当时挺镇定的，还挺疑惑，我听到甚至还有人猜你是宋离青背后的大主谋。但是希全却说，你这孩子要走错路了，我本来还不太信，没想到真让他猜中了——唉，他果然看人很准。”  
“哦？那是成老让您来找我的？”  
“不是……他没多说什么，是我自己，一直以来觉得你这孩子人才难得，所以过来看看……”奚孟章轻叹了一声，继续说，“维山啊，你当初刚进宏碧宫的时候，我们这群老人就注意到你了，难得你人品好，聪明，又有才能，所以各方都想拉拢你——你也知道，我们这一辈人，老了，不知道什么时候就没了，可是又舍不得我们的政治主张，所以若能找到一个理想的接班人的话，以后就不用担心什么了。干政治的，其实争的不都是这个么？争权也好，争什么势力也好，为的不都是自己的理想和主张么……”  
文维山思索着，前些天他还听另一位不算老人的老人提及相关方面，但他强调的是“权”，而今天这位老人说的则是理想、主张，高下立见。不错，从前跟着栾华工作的时候，虽然自己没有听过明确的为理想、主张而工作的话，但事实上栾华言传身教的核心，正是如此；后来做宋离青的中办主任，虽然最后这段时间几乎颠覆他对人性、对政治的看法，但此前也还好；现在听到奚孟章点睛的一句话，心里豁然开朗——这不正是一直以来自己懵懂中的体会么？为理想、主张而工作，而理想则是为人民服务，这样的话，不正是自己一直追求的高尚么？  
奚孟章看到他思考的样子，知道自己的话让他悟到了什么，便也高兴的笑笑，说：“看你的样子，当是明白了什么道理。这就是你的悟性了。维山，我相信你的理想不会只是求自身功名利禄这么低俗，但你要实现你的理想，就要努力融到政治中来，以你的聪明，这不是问题，只要你心结解开了，什么都好办，虽然……呃，总之，你前途是光明的，就看你自己了。”  
那个“虽然”的停顿，文维山晓得是因为什么，然而奚孟章这番言论，却真的令他领悟到了什么，在这一点上，奚孟章无异于他的又一位老师。  
像从前那样的笑容，重新在文维山脸上绽放。他微笑着送奚孟章离开，然后轻声说道：“谢谢您，奚老……”

(昨天的两节，有少许地方不太妥当，还要修改，不过得过些日子再说，所以先进行着……PS：有BT同好真是件好事啊，啊哈哈哈哈^^)


	16. Chapter 16

(华亭，唐朝以后，元朝以前，某地曾隶属华亭县……另，前面似乎有一节把南院和北院弄反了，现在继续反着好了，反正也不是“写真”~)

接下来的事，除了因痛心而回避刘翼采取所谓最后的行动之外，文维山平静的面对着现实：他平静的接受组织上的审查——这几乎是无可避免的，平静的做了检讨，平静的看宋离青被送入秦郭监狱，然后平静的到火车站迎接从华亭而来的沙图南。  
文维山清楚的知道，这将是下一位总书记——他不禁感慨，从他到宏碧宫中工作以来，不过四年时间，这已经是名义上掌握国家最高权力的第三任总书记了。他不知道，他会不会看到第四任总书记、第五任……但他由衷的希望，一个国家的领袖，还是不要换的这么勤为好。  
沙图南胖胖的，看上去并不如栾华、宋离青那般精明，但却很热情，当然也很谨慎。更谨慎的是沙图南身后的那人，文维山注意到他眼神中的一丝狡黠，心下已经了然：这个人是即将登上宝座的总书记的亲信兼智囊。和宋离青不同，宋离青本身是由南院总理晋升的总书记，他在宏碧宫中已经有一定根基，因此并不一定要让自己的秘书成为重要角色，反而用前任和老人们选定的人，才更好行事；而沙图南则不一样，他是地方诸侯，初进宏碧宫，若全无自己平日用惯的人，岂不是光杆司令？  
想到这里，文维山心中感叹，他知道，刘翼为了取代宋离青，出了这么大的力，然而现在果实却交给了别人，刘翼焉能不气结于胸？看来未来一段时间内，宏碧宫内“南北不和”是无法避免了。  
借着沙图南为前来迎接的人们介绍他们一行两人的机会，文维山打量了一下沙图南在华亭的副手隋贺霆。这人和自己年龄不相上下，他隐约所带出来的狡诈气息，令文维山有一丝担忧。沙图南此次轻装简从入京，带来的人必定不简单。然而这些思虑，文维山没有表现出来。虽然四年的时间并不长，但在成希全的阴影下，尤其是这一次事件之后，他已经学会让自己在关键、必要的时刻，至少不把不好的那一面心思表现出来，甚至是隐藏真实的感情。他冲那人微笑示意，却看到那人微笑回礼的时候，也在细细打量自己。他坦然的任那人打量，抓住了他移开目光前眼中一丝不安。文维山知道他在想什么，而那也正是他想到的——对手。  
回来的路上，文维山不禁考虑了一下自己的“前途”。他现在，已经打消了主动离开宏碧宫的念头，他甚至开始规划自己的未来。他知道，如果说以前他是诸元老相中的新星，那么经历这次事件之后，他已经失去了成为这个国家最高元首的资格——无论如何，事件的基调已经定下，卷入漩涡的他，在其个人历史上已经被滴上了一个敏感的“污点”，但他自信，他并不会从此平淡下去，这从奚孟章的话中就能看出来，然而未来的路还要一番努力与辛苦。只是，他清清楚楚的知道，自己的目的并不是为了个人的功名权势，或者说，权力并非他追逐的终极目标，而只是手段，是他用来治国平天下的手段。他要用自己的双手——或许再加上另外一双手，他那坚强的同盟——清除宏碧宫中的阴暗，消灭那些龌龊的污迹，让宏碧宫中不再有这样的明争暗斗，进而实现他们共同的理想：让国家繁荣富强。就算真的再也没有出头之日，那么，无论如何也要尽力为国家做事。  
——当然，在此之前，文维山首先要考虑的，是在新任总书记的治下，他的道路究竟在何方。他能够猜到沙图南会如何安排自己：在未来的两三年中，自己会继续做完中办主任的任期，因为新的总书记不可能在不熟悉为他而设的机构的情况下，贸然换上新的中办主任，何况若是再有刘翼的为难的话，沙图南更会倚重自己，然而之后，自己势必会越来越有名无实——沙图南对自己这个前两任总书记的中办主任不可能没有戒心。那么，自己中办主任的任期结束后，又会如何呢？  
自己的路，不能全等别人安排。他已经不再是一只任人宰割的小绵羊，就算他的命运并不能掌握在自己手中，但是文维山知道，机遇只给有准备的人，而他就要做那有准备的人。  
他忽然灵机一动，新来的总书记的名字给了他一个提示——图南。也许，他这个一直搞党务并且日后不可能成为党务一把手的人，可以在政务上另谋出路。也就是说，他或许可以在南院发展。  
文维山主意已定，他为此暗自高兴，打算去和自己的挚友商量一番。自从他进京以来，他只见过他一次，后来因种种考虑而再也没有去过。过两天，等沙图南正式成为总书记之后，那时他再去探望的话，应该不会有什么问题了。然而想起挚友，文维山心中还是有些惭愧：也不知他手术后怎么样了……  
回到办公室里，他注意到了桌子上的文件袋，袋里有几张照片。这些都是资料照片，是作为这次事件记录的无字证据。他皱着眉看完记录最后手段的图像，心中油然生出一股愤恨……然而，这件事还并未平息。那么，自己在可预见的未来，究竟要怎样做呢？

(不好意思啊诸位，今天弄到好晚……更新不多= =)


	17. Chapter 17

果然不出文维山所料，沙图南初进宏碧宫，刘翼的脸色便十分难看。之后几天的会议里，刘翼更是冷着一张脸，别人也不好对沙图南太热情。于是会议上，尽管沙图南一再摆出虚怀若谷的样子请大家发言，但结果还是没有几个人响应，就是隋贺霆，现在也只是默默参加会议，不敢多说什么，而召沙图南来宏碧宫的元老们，也都一副闭目养神状，会议气氛十分尴尬。  
文维山晓得成希全的心思，他已经有过两次“教训”，这一回之所以没有起用刘翼，是不想再有一个强势的总书记，而沙图南成功的解决了华亭的类似事件，一方面引起了他的注意，另一方面，从地方来的总书记，没有自己在京城的势力，一时还不会形成气候——他需要的不过是个听话的傀儡罢了。  
就在这两天中，文维山了解到了沙图南在华亭的作为：面对激昂的学生们，他没有像刘翼一样气急败坏，硬是用嘴上功夫把学生们劝了回去，当然，在他的声明当中，最后准备的手段也是十分强硬的。无论如何，从对同类事务的处理来看，沙图南比之于刘翼，总是要强多了。  
老实说，文维山一点也不喜欢刘翼这位南院总理，幸而这几年还不用直接和他共事，但是一想到自己未来的道路，文维山不由得叹了一声，看来未来的路并不好走。虽然他对沙图南也没有什么太好太坏的印象，不过眼下却因同情而倾向于他。况且，学生的事情尚未完全解决，如果这位总书记能够使事件平定下来，倒不失为一位可以信赖的领导人。  
这样想着，第二天会议之后，文维山找到沙图南，说了几件无关紧要的公事之后，文维山小心翼翼的询问：“总书记，现在学生的事情还没有平息，虽然刘总理已经采取措施，但事情总要善后，您看……”  
沙图南扶着眼镜，从一大堆文件中抬起头——刘翼由于不满，将很多事务都推给了沙图南，其他官员很多也并不看好这个新任总书记，再加上一些随波逐流的人，因此他们也将自己的工作上报沙图南决定。在文维山看来，才两天而已，这个胖乎乎的老人已经因劳累而憔悴了，并且目光也颇为呆滞。  
沙图南下意识的应了一声“啊……”，随后才反应过来文维山说的是什么事，说道：“唉，那样的手段，不到万不得已，最好是别用。现在说什么也晚了，下面要做的事就是安抚，不能再那么做一次了……”  
这个答案很合文维山胃口。他心下一喜，如果这位总书记是这样考虑的话，那么说明他比刘翼不但才能上要高出一截，而且也要更仁善一些。一个国家的领导，应该有一些仁义之心的，文维山一直这么觉得。且不管将来会有什么变化，目前国家以安定为先，无论如何，沙图南已经就任总书记，就算弱势也无所谓，他是现在令国家平稳下来的唯一选择。  
文维山决定目前阶段他要好好辅佐沙图南，与之共度难关，因此坦诚的说道：“总书记，您如果有什么事情请尽管吩咐，我会和中央办公厅的同志们一起，尽力配合您的工作。另外，您如果有时间的话，我想陪您去见一见宏碧宫中的元老和其他一些同志。”  
沙图南看着文维山，他明白文维山话中的意思。可以说，文维山的话很委婉，表面上看似乎他是在下风，而事实上，这些正是沙图南想求他而又不好开口的。沙图南此前并不知道这位看似地位并不高、但其实又很重要的人物对自己究竟会是怎样的想法，把握不住他的态度，也就不好说什么。现在，文维山在自己最困难的时候伸出了援手，无异于向陷在河水中的人抛出一根救命绳索。  
他感激的点着头，站起来握住文维山的手说：“谢谢你，小文。你放心，我一定好好解决眼下的事，让国家走上正轨……”  
沙图南没有向文维山许诺什么好处，当然，文维山这样做也并非吆买政治利益，何况他也早有被过河拆桥的准备。他明白，将来隋贺霆取代自己是不会改变的，沙图南也并非是自己政治道路上的领路人。他微笑着面对沙图南，笑容中没有一丝“讨好”新任总书记的得意，而他目光中的坦荡和纯洁，令沙图南不禁有些疑惑——这个人，真的不求什么吗……  
接下来的几天，与其说文维山陪着，倒不如说他带着沙图南走访了成希全、奚孟章等一干元老的住处。几乎所有人在看到新任总书记来拜访的时候，多少都会表现出来高兴的样子，但成希全仍然看着报纸，面上恬然——以前他要么阴暗的笑容，要么张狂的威严，自从那件事发生以来，这些日子一直收敛着，只有文维山独自面对他的时候才偶而看到。成希全和蔼了很多仿佛是一个不争的事实。文维山不知道在成希全这里发生了什么事，但他相信，成希全本质上并没有变。  
一直到沙图南离开，成希全仍是和蔼的点点头，似乎并没有什么不高兴，却也难说得上太高兴。沙图南心中不禁打鼓，成希全的态度至关重要，可是他却看不出他高兴与否。文维山安慰沙图南道：“总书记，成老一向是不高兴才会毫不掩饰的表现出来，可见成老今天应该心情还好。”  
果然，拜访元老的效果在第二天便显现了出来，会议现场虽然仍不免有些僵持，好歹已经有人说话了。此外，除了刘翼依旧是什么都不配合之外，宏碧宫中的工作也开始正常化了，大家该做什么做什么，故意往仁远堂送文件的人也渐渐少了。这其中自然有文维山的功劳，一是他挡下、劝回了不少人，二是一些不重要的事，沙图南也放心的交给他来做。  
纸里包不住火，刘翼的恼怒总要有一个发泄的对象。在一次会议结束后，他故意和正要离开的文维山擦肩而过。在刘翼走过的那一刹那，文维山听到这样一句话：“文维山，你很会做事嘛。”  
文维山听出了话中的怨毒，也能够感受到走过去的那个背影所透出的寒气。他停下来，注视着背影，只觉得好笑，没有说什么，听了一会围过来的人的劝慰，便离开了。  
现在，他终于可以奔向医院，去探望许久不见的好朋友。他知道那人的手术已经做完几天了，现在去看他的确迟了些，但愿他不会埋怨自己吧……  
然而，推开病房的门，文维山不禁惊呆了：  
傅之洲躺在病床上，旁边凳子上坐着的人竟然是——成希全。


End file.
